Liewe Bliksem!
by mariXwic32
Summary: Van rugby tot die klere wat ons dra, Suid-Afrika, in Afrikaans en al, neek in die 'Narutoverse' in en veroorsaak allerhande kak wat almal maak kak. Kom saam en lees die avonture van fyf mysies wat die hele plek kan afbring met 'n paar woorde: Dis Lekker in Suid-Afrika!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this story is in Afrikaans, so I'll be talking Afrikaans in my author's notes!**

**Hierdie storie is gebasseer op ek en my vier verduiwelde vriende wat befok is oor 'anime', veral Naruto, waar ons baie 'fanfictions' oor dit skryf.**

**Ek wou al vir lank 'n storie geskryf het in Afrikaans, een wat kak snaaks sal wees en wat mens in steke laat lag.**

**Hier is dit!**

**Welkom en geniet,**

**Liewe Bliksem!**

Nee.

Ek het dit nie verwag nie.

Gladnie!

Okay, ek het 'n skraal en vuil voel idee gehad dat dit gaan gebeur, maar ek het dit nie verwag nie. Dit was 'n klein dagdroompie van my wat ek begin kry het toe ek begin het met hoerskool, nadat ek 'n paar weke vriende saam met Jojo en Momo was, toe begin ek die klein dagdroompie kry.

My ma, vandat ek gebore is, het geweet dat ek nie baie lekker in my kop is nie, maar sys nogsteeds lief vir my. Ek was soos 'n hoppetie skoppetie droppetie rugbybal wat net mooi niks van 'n skop op my gat hou nie! Well, kan my nie blameer nie, ek is nogals sensitief op my bliksemse gat!

Andersins, jy wil seker weet wat in die sewe hemels van hell met my gebeur het, ne?

Well, in 2014 was dit so lekker in Suid-Afrika. Inbrake, taxi's wat oorgelaai is, allerande pot nonsens wat ronddwaal. Ons het baie rugby gekyk deur die jaar op tv, met bottels bier, naartjies en springmielies en neute. Ek kon nie kla nie, ekt myself tot geniet! Allerande kak het begin rond spat teen Maartmaand. Ek was in graad 11, en ek moet se, dit was my lekkerste jaar ooit!

Van juffrouens wat te sag praat tot rugbywedstryde waar ek myself moertoe gesyp het by die huis, jhinne, vir my was dit 'n kak lekker jaar! Momo, Jojo, Lizzy en Jeani het my so Septembermand demoer in gemaak, maar na dit was ons weer piele. Dis eers na die laaste examen aan die einde van die jaar wat die kak die fan geklap het met 'n poesklap van poesguay af.

Hier kom my klein dagdroompie in.

Toe ek eers begin het om 'anime' te kyk, toe kry ek 'n fantasie van my waar karakters van 'anime' na ons werels toe kom, of waar ek en my chommies na daardie werelde toe gaan. Fok, dit was 'n kak idee om maats met Momo en Jojo te word, want toe daai insident gebeur het, toe sit ek saam daai vier bliksemse vriende van my vir amper 'n hele jaar!

Nee fok, dit was onverwags.

Maar wat nog onverwags was, was die feit dat ons in 'n kak 'anime' wat skaars blerriewel sin maak beland het. Dit was nogals lekker, maar ook groot kak want toe raak ek befok in my kop en jaag soveel kak aan soos wat ek kan. Jojo en die res was so bang dat ek die hele wereld gaan opfok dat hulle my orals rondgevolg het!

Okay, so wat het daai dag gebeur?

Well, kom ons stel dit so, ek het net-net van die vlooimark af terug gekom nadat my pa en suster my daarnatoe getrek het soos 'n bliksemse skaap. Toe ons by die huis aankom was al my chommies daar. Ek was eers so verstom dat ek amper neer gebliksem het, maar toe vertel hulle vir my dat hulle kom jol het.

Om een ding te noem, ek het nie geweet hulle drink nie! Liewe bliksem was ek geskok hoor. So nadat ek my skok oorkom het, toe sit elk van ons met 'n bier in hand in my kamer, besig om my nuutste 'anime' te kyk, naamlik die nuutste episodes van 'Adventure Time'. Tot my fokken rekenaar eweskielik afgegaan het.

Ek storm oor na die boks toe en druk die aan knoppie. Toe dit nie fokken aan nie, toe gooi ek een van die grootste tantrums ooit. Jojo was geskok tot haar tone toe en moes onder die stoel in duik want ek het begin messe rondgooi. Lizzy en Jeani moes saamwerk om my te kalmeer terwyl Momo my pa gaan roep het om my 'n poesklap te gee. Ongelukking vir haar was my pa alweer nie by die huis nie, aangesien hy 'n halfuur vroeer iewersheen geneek het om iets te koop.

My chommies het my gekalmeerd gekry toe Jojo my skootrekenaar genoem het. Okay, ek kry toe die ding uit, maar ek ws nogals afgepis want ek gebruik my skootrekenaar vir my 3D animasie goed. Ek sit die ding net neer op my bed en toe begin die kak.

Binne twee sekondes val ek, Lizzy, Momo, Jeani en Jojo. My bed het verdwyn saam met die huis en vloer en kak rekenaar en als. So toe val ons, bierbottels en als!

Ek kon nie vir 'n fok sien nie, so al wat ek voel is Jojo en Momo wat aan my vasgryp, sowel as die ander twee. Na 'n minuut, toe verdwyn die donker en ek kan blou lug sien.

Jojo het begin gil, en toe begin ek dink, nou wat de fok? Tot ek self begin skree het, toe val al wat 'n Suid-Afrikaner is, al gillend en skreeuend deur al wat 'n blou lug is en af grond toe.

Nee fok, ek het eers gedink ons gaan vrek! Maar toe val ons binne in 'n bliksemse meer wat poes koud was.

Binne drie sekondes sit ek, Momo, Jojo, Lizzy en Jeani op die wal, al de bewerend van die poes koue meer. Of was dit 'n dam?

"M-m-m-m-mari?" Het Jojo gebibber.

Ek self het gebibber van die koue. "J-j-j-j-ja?"

"W-w-waar de f-f-f-f-fok is ons-s-s-s-s?" Jojo het lanks Momo gesit aan my regterkant, besig om te probeer warm kry.

"F-f-f-f-fok w-w-w-w-weet, J-j-j-j-joj-j-jo."

"Who's there?" Het iemand geroep. Ek dog toe, o fok, 'n Engelse. Ons draai almal om en ons kake val.

"Liewe bliksem..." Se Momo verstom.

"Heilige heer..." Se Lizzy.

"Red ons..." Se Jeani.

"Wat de fok?" Se Jojo en ek gelyk.

**Okay, so die eerste hoofstuk is basies wat de fok aangaan en goed. Hoop ek kry genoeg 'reviews' sodat ek die tweede hoofstuk kan opsit.**

**Ek hoop ook julle het dit geniet, want dis die eerste groot pot kak wat ek geskryf het!**

**Sien julle weer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ek is terug met net so flippen kak snaakse hoofstuk vir julle! Ek hoop julle geniet en maak seker om reviews te los, asseblief!**

Lat ek vir julle nou vertel, toe ek daai bliksemse slet se gesig gesien het, toe is al die hel los. Vra vir Jojo, wat my moes keer voordat ek die pienk behaarde teef se kop afklap en dit as 'n plant pot gebruik.

Jirre ek was befok hoor. Momo moes opstaan en my voete gryp, Jeani moes my grond toe dyk en Lizzy moes my hande vasmaak. Toe ek uiteindelik kalmeer, sien ek Sakura se oe wat wawyd oop is en Jojo se gat was uit die bosse uitsteek. "My fok! Jojo! Kry jou gat uit die bos uit voordat die bliksemse olifant jou trap!" Het ek geskree.

"Watter olifant?" Skree Jojo terug, blykbaar nie lus om te beweeg nie.

Momo het begin giggel. "Ek kan jou g-string sien!"

Jojo het uit daai bos gespring en haar broek opgetrek, al blosend soos 'n tamatie. "E-ek dra nie so ding nie!" Tart sy terug.

Sakura kon nie uitmaak wat de fok ons se nie, so sy het vir ons gekyk asof ons mal was. Ek draai toe na haar toe en staan op. Lizzy se tou wat sy gebruik het om my hande vas te bind, het glad not fokkol gekeer dat ek losbreek nie. "Oi, pienk-gat!" Roep ek. "Waar de fok is die naaste 'bar'?"

"Mari, kalmeer jou poes!" Het Jeani geskel. "Dink jy nie ons hoort iewers te soek om die aand te slaap nie? Meskien kyk of ons 'so called waterproof' fone nog werk?"

"Liewe duiwel, Jeani! Jys reg!" Het Jojo uitgeblaf. Sy grou toe in haar broeksakke en trek haar foon uit, die ongelooflike duur, waterproof blackberry. "YES! Dit werk!" Skreeu sy en spring rond soos 'n mal aap.

Die res van ons haal ons fone uit en kry presies dieselfde reaksie. "Waterproof? Check!" Lag ek.

"Err..." Sakura staan verstom en kyk ons aan.

"Fok, Mari, dink jy sy kan ons verstaan?" Momo draai na my en kyk my aan met blou oe wat skreeu 'oops'.

Ek skud my kop. "Seker nie. Ekt altyd gedink ons sal Japanese moet leer om hier te praat, maar..." Ek sug en draai na Jojo toe.

"Ons Japanese suck..." Sug Jojo.

"Eks nie goed met Engels nie..." Sug Lizzy.

"Fok weet..." Sug Jeani.

"Ek weet! Kom ons probeer in Engels kommunikeer dat ons Konoha toe gevat word sodat die Hokage of iets ons kan help." Ek klap vir Jojo op haar skouer.

"Eina, bliksem!" Sy gryp haar skouer. "Okay, goeie idee."

Ons almal draai na Sakura toe. "Can you take us to your..." Momo dwaal af en draai na my toe.

Ek lig my skouers en draai na Jeani toe. Sy rol haar oe en begin praat. "Can you take us to your village so we can figure this shit out?"

Eweskielik kon Sakura verstaan. Sy skud haar kop op en af. "Sure... Err... Who are you?"

"Mari." Se ek.

"Momo." Se Momo.

"Jeani."

"Lizzy."

"JOJO!" Blaf Jojo. Ek klap haar agter haar kop.

"Sharrup, grootbek." Skel ek. Momo giggel saggies. "Ekskuus? Soek jy ook een?" Ek gluur haar aan. Sy skud haar kop en staar vir my met groot oe wat soos borde lyk. Ek draai terug na Sakura toe. "Jeani, fokken help hierso, vertaal wat ek se."

"Jirre Mari, kalmeer jou parra." Jeani rol haar oe. Ek begin toe praat. "Take us to your Hokage, please." Jeani draai na my toe. "Heh? Is dit al?"

"Ja, jou dof pof, wat de fok dink jy?" Ek rol my oe. "Kan ons tog gaan? Ek het nog nie eens my bier klaargemaak nie, nou soek ek twee in plek van die helfte wat weg is."

"Selle hier!" Tjirp Lizzy.

Ek kyk verstom na Lizzy. "Het jy enigsens 'n alkohol probleem, kind?" Vra ek verbaas.

"Nee..." Lizzy bloos. "Wil manet myself laat groot lyk..."

Momo sug en skud haar kop. "Kom ons gaan, voordat Mari nog kak aanjaag..."

"Oi, ek kan jou hoor, jou bliksemse twat!" Kekel ek en gluur haar aan.

Sakura maak haar keel skoon en beduie dat ons haar moet volg. Nog bliksemse kak het die fan gemoer toe Jojo dink sys 'n fokken ninja en probeer in 'n boom spring. Ek, Momo, Lizzy en Jeani skeer nou nog ons holle vir daai dag!

Ek se net een ding, vandat ek Jojo geken het, is sy nie die skerpste mes in die laai nie, maar sys die blinkste bliksem! Jojo was nooit een vir hoogspring nie, veral nie nadat sy amper haar neus gebreek het die laaste keer wat sy probeer het nie. Sys die luiste persoon wat ek nog ooit ontmoet het in my lewe! So toe sy hierdie ninja ding probeer het, toe rol ek op die grond!

Jojo hardloop na die boom toe en spring so hoog soos wat sy kan (30 cm is nie veel hoog nie...) Toe neek sy in die bliksemse boom vas. Ek wens ons kon daai boom afsaag en saam huistoe gebring het, want daar was nog 'n volle induik van waar Jojo ingepoes het. Toe sy haarself daar losval toe skeer ons onsself net so erg! Syt 'n rooi merk op haar voorkop gehad!

Van toe af noem ons haar Koelie as sy een van ons afpis. Maar, dis nie net arme Jojo wat sleggese word nie. Ek het ook paar kak goed gedoen, en Momo en Jeani en Lizzy. Ons het elk 'n naam wat teen ons gebruik word as ons die ander afpis of iets, maar Jojo s'n was die beste ooit.

Nadat ons onself weer van die grond af opgetel het, toe stap ons maar deur die bos agter Sakura aan. Ek was nogals bang, want fok weet wat in 'n bos ronddwaal. Ek was bang vir die olifante!

Ek moet wees, want ek het daai jaar Fiela se Kind en Kringe in die Bos deur Dalene Matthee gelees, en dit het my maak bosbang raak. Heelpad na Konoha toe het ek aan Momo se skouers vasgegryp as 'n takkie breek of 'n blaar val. Fok, Momo was demoer in met my en my bangheid dat sy naderhand my voor haar ingeskop het.

Toe moes ek aan Sakura vasgryp, wie ook naderhand de poes in met my geraak het, maar dit hanteer het.

Okay, ek was nog altyd bang vir die bos! Ek verkies stadslewe bo enige dekselse bos enige dag! Dit het begin nadat ek daardie kak vliek saam my ouers en suster op televisie gekyk het. Fok was ek bang na daai dag, ek het nie vir 'n hele week skool toe gegaan nie! Net bly rugby kyk...

Ons kom toe na amper 'n halfuur se loop by die plek aan. Laat ek een ding se, ek hou glad not fokkol van stap vir ure nie, dit maak my bene seer en my kop word deurmekaar. So dink nou hoe ek moet voel as ek in 'n bos rondloop vir 'n halfuur, bene raak seer en em word deurmekaar. Blerriewell demoer in! Jojo, hangende kake en al, staar vir die poes groot hekke wat voor ons gestaan het. Ek staan en vloek al wat 'n bos is saggies. Sakura het verdwyn, seker om met die wagte te gaan praat, want die volgende oomblik trek die moerse hekke oop en Sakura staan agter hulle.

Ek draai na Jeani toe. "Jyt fisies, hoe de fok maak daai groot hekke oop?!"

"Mari, daar is so ding soos 'chakra' in die wereld, jou nool." Skel Jojo. "Moenie arme Jeani vrae vra wat nie 'n antwoord nodig het nie."

"Fok, kalmeer Koelie." Ek Hou my hande op vir beskerming, rol my oe en stap deur die hekke.

Ons volg Sakura verby 'n hele paar restaurante en stalletjies en huise voordat ons by 'n poes groot gebou kom wat amper so groot soos Big Ben is, en glo my, as dit nie vir Big Ben was nie, sou ek nooi 'n horlosie kon lees nie! Nadat Sakura ons van die straat af getrek het, is ons in die gebou in en op met derduisende poeslike trappe! Asof ons nie genoeg trappe klim by die bliksemse skool nie!

Nie lank nie, arriveer ons by 'n kantoor en Sakura se vir ons om te wag. Daar was 'n paar stoele naby, so ons gaan sit toe. "Jirre Momo, kan jy nie nog bleeker lyk nie?" Fluister ek.

"Mari, gaan kyk bietjie in 'n speel. Jys so bleek soos 'n stuk papier!" Skel Lizzy.

"Ons is almal foken bleek dan!" Fluister ek harder en beduie na ons almal. "Wat de fok?"

Jojo sug. "Dis duidelik dat ons nog nooit hierdie kak verwag het nie." Se sy.

"Well, kan fokkol daaraan doen nie, he? Ek soek 'n fokken bier." Sug ek.

Sakura loop toe uit en roep ons in die kantoor in. Voor ons in gaan, fluister Momo vir my iets. "Dis meskien omdat ons die 'scarieste' persoon in die storie gaan ontmoet..."

Ek skud my kop ja. Ek was poes bang vir die ou blonde tannie wat agter die tafel gesit het, syt my herrinner aan 'n ou blonde juffrou wat ek op laerskool gehad het... En daai tannie was nie 'n katjie wat jy sonder handskoene aanvat nie! Toe ons instap toe kry ek 'n vuil voel idee om haar in Afrikaans sleg te se voordat kak uitgesort word. "Hey antie! Dye jou hare bruin, jy lyk soos 'n kak blondine!" Gil ek.

Jojo het my oor my kop gebliksem dat ek gesig eerste op die vloer beland. "Hou jou blerrie bek, jou koei!" Skel sy. "Weet jy met wie jy praat?!"

"Ag sharrup, Koelie." Bler ek en sit regop.

"Sakura?" Tsunade draai na die pienk kop toe. "Who the hell are they and what language are they speaking?"

Jeani spring toe in. "We're can't to speak English correctly. We'll are glad if you help us sort it out." Se sy.

"Ah..." Tsunade staan op en vou haar hande in verskeie rigtings voordat sy elk een van ons op ons voorkoppe tik. "Daarsy, is dit beter?"

"Fok! Nou kan ek Engels verstaan asof dit Afrikaans is!" Blaf ek klip hard.

"Mari, jou twat, hou jou bek, jy maak raas!" Skel Momo.

"Ahem..." Ons draai na Tsunade toe. "Wie is julle?"

"Mari."

"Momo."

"Jeani."

"Lizzy."

"JOJO!" Blaf Jojo. Ek neek haar agter haar kop weer.

"Sharrup, grootbek!" Ja nee, Jojo het nog altyd daarvan gehou om gehoor te word, al sit sy in 'n kerk! Ons almal, Momo, Jeani, Lizzy, Jojo en ek is beskou as die skool se hardste mense. Ons was al ingeroep omdat die hoof gedink het dat ons mekaar moer. Alhoewel, ons was oppad om die hoof te moer, want die blilsem het ons al baie ingeroep as gevolg van ons groot bekke.

"Fokkof, poesneus!"

"Altwee van julle hou julle fokken bekke!" Skel Tsunade en gluur ons aan. Ons sluk saggies en staar vir haar. "Blykbaar is julle nie van hier af nie." Sy sug. "So, van waar af kom julle?"

Ek draai na my chommies toe. "Err... Mari?"

"Moenie my vra nie, Jojo!" Ek steek my vinger in Jeani se rigting. "Vra slim-jan daarso!" Jeani was nog altyd die slimste van ons groep, dis hoekom sy fisies gevat het. Maar toe druip sy die vak in daai jaar, so toe vat sy verbruikers. Fok, sy moes dit heel aan di begin gevat het! Graad 10 al! Sy kan befokte kos maak! Nog Lizzy nog Momo ook!

Almal draai na Jeani toe. "Fok weet..." Sy sug. "Okay, ons kom van 'n ander wereld af wat baie anders is as die een."

"Ek soek 'n bier." Sug ek. "As jy weer so poes lank gaan vat om net een ding te verduidelik neh, dan gaan slaap ek sommer." Dis ook waar. Jeani hou daarvan om lang en voortdurende stories te vertel wat my aan die slaap sit.

"Ag sharrup jy." Skel Jeani. Sy draai terug na Tsunade toe en begin lank en aanhoudend verduidelik.

Ek se jou, toe sy klaar is, toe neek ek van my voete af, want ek was vas aan die slaap!

**Nee blerrie hell, die storie word al hoe meer snakser soos ek aanskryf! **

**Wie't geweet om 'n fanfiction in Afrikaans te skryf is so dekselswell lekker?!**

**'Review' en wag vir die volgende hoofstuk. Of as julle nie 'review' nie, sit ek maarnet die hoofstukke op soos wat ek met hulle klaarmaak.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nog 'n hoofstuk vir julle! **

**Ek het geen reviews gekry sover nie, maar wie de fok gee om?**

**Nie ek nie!**

**Well, hiers hoofstuk drie vir julle! Ek hoop julle geniet dit en maak seker om ten minste een review agter te laat.**

**Asseblief!**

Ek was heeltemal geskok.

Jeani het eweskielik ophou praat, toe neek ek van my voete af, reg?

Ver-fokken keerd!

Ek het van my voete afgeneek, maar ek was skaars aan die slaap! Okay ek lieg... Ek was aan die slaap... Maar ek het nie self omgeval nie!

Terwyl Jeani haar elle lange toespraak lewer oor wat de duiwel sy dink aangaan, slaap ek. My oe was toe die hele tyd, so toe ek iets voel wat my aftrek grond toe, toe weet ek daars kak.

Jeani het ophou praat. Ek maak my oe oop en, vir al wat die heilige Heer weet, sit my dekselse suster daar langs my met groot oe. "O, so dis waar julle verdwyn het, julle klein kakke." Se sy.

"Kyk wie praat, kort gat! Wat de fok maak jy hier?!" Skel ek en staan op.

"Mari, kalmeer. Dis net Mielies-" Momo probeer om my gekalmeerd te kry voordat ek my kortgat-grootbek-malkop suster vermoor het.

"Regtig, Mari, dis nie asof Mielies kom kak aanjaag het nie." Se Jojo benoud.

Ek gluur haar aan voordat ek my aandag terug na my suster draai. "So, Mielies, wat de fok maak jy hier?"

"Well," Sug Mielies. "Ek het gewonder hoekom jou kamer so still was, so toe gaan kyk ek. Toe ek daar kom, toe verdwyn alles en ek val hier in."

Stilte. Ek begin lag. "Liewe Bliksem, Mielies!"

"Mari, jys te fokken hard!" Skel Momo.

Ek sug en staan op, besig om my gat af te stof. "Well, aangesien ons hierdie klein-" Eweskielik skree my suster. Toe ek omdraai is daar 'n groot swart gat en Mielies wat weg getrek word.

"EKT GEWEET EK HOORT NIE HIER NIE! JULLE BLIKSEMS!" Skree sy. Die swart gat verdwyn toe sy weg is.

Verstom staar ons na die plek waar die gat was. Jojo was die eerste om te praat. "Well... Dis onverwags..."

"Inderdaad..." Se Tsunade.

"Wag! Okay, wat de fok maak ons nou?" Vra ek. "Ek soek 'n bier, en daar is geen tot fokkol iemand wat my gaan kan keer as ek eers begin soek nie."

"MARI!" Jojo en Jeani duik my grond toe, of well probeer. As gevolg van my fluksheid, het hulle gemis toe ek eenkant toe trap. Die twee gly toe op die hout-vloer en neek in die muur vas.

Momo sug toe en draai na Tsunade. "Waar is die naaste kroeg?"

Tsunade staan op. "Ek sal laat Kakashi julle wys waa-"

"Nie daai bliksemse poes nie?!" Skree ek. Ek begin rooi in my gesig raak.

"Mari, was hy nie soos, jou gunsteling nie?" Vra Lizzy met wenkbroue wat op en af wipper.

"Fok jou." Skel ek en kners my tande.

"Ek sal hom gou laat roep." Se Tsunade en verlaat die kantoor. Ek draai om en help gou vir Jojo en Jeani op.

"Fok weet..." Ek sug.

Die deur maak weer oop en in stap die doos waarvan daar 'n minuut terug van gepraat is. Ek moet die waarheid se... Vandat ek Naruto gekyk het is ek befok mal-verlief op Kakashi, so ek steek daai stuk weg deur baie aggressief en arrogant te wees.

Ek was al van kleins af baie arrogant nog aggressief, wat maak dat ek as 'n boelie gesien word deur vriende en ander, alhoewel ek nie mense rondgestamp het en gemoer het vir geld en kos nie, het ek dreigamente en allerhande ander soort kak aangejaag.

Soos die een keer toe Jojo kerm dat haar maag seer was. Ek vra haar toe of ek haar moet help, my fuis gelig. Syt eweskielik baie beter gevoel en baie bleek gelyk.

Het jy geweet as jy iemand in hul maag moer met 'n fuis as hulle naar voel of hul maag is seer, dan kan hulle baie vinnig kots?

Ek het dit geleer toe die dom doos wat my by die skool irriteer begin moun het dat sy maag seer is. Ek staan toe op en vra die RTT meneer om hom vas te hou. Toe gooi ek net een hou na sy maag toe en duik asof ek kak aangejaag het.

Binne twee sekondes le al die kos wat hy tevore geeet het op die vloer. Ek moes help skoonmaak want ek het dit veroorsaak...

Buiten dit was my arrogantheid. As 'n onderwyser vir my gese het om die skoolwerk as huiswerk op te vang, dan het ek buite die klas gaan sit en saggies gevloek.

My arrogantheid het my in dieper kak gebring toe ek begin vir mense vertel van feetjies en drake en kak. Dit was 'n jaar voor ek buite die klas gesit en vloek het. Binne 'n paar dae sit ek in die hoof se kantoor, as gevolg van wat ek vir die leerders in die skool vertel het.

Jirre, was ek befok kwaad. Die rede hoekom ek vir hulle gese het daars 'n feetjie bo hul koppe is sodat hulle my kan uitlos. Fok weet, ek was nog veertien toe ek dit begin het, en ek was arrogant genoeg dat dit my in die steek gelaat het. Ek het nog geglo dat hulle my gaan uitlos, en toe hou dit nie op nie!

Nou is dit meer gekalmeerd. Ek was net eenkeer weer hoof toe en dit was in graad nege, die jaar na die kak eerste die fan klap met 'n poesklap van poesguay af. Fok daai hoof het my so afgepis met sy gelowigheid... Ek wou hom verwurg met sy eie das!

Ek erken dat ek nie 'n Christen is nie, maar moet dit nie in my flippen hol op druk nie! Ek is baie anders, sommer van 'n heel ander geloof.

Eks nie in Bhuddist, Hindu, Christen, Islam, Joodse of enige ander bliksemse geloof nie. Ek behoort aan myself en glo dat God net sal help wanneer die einde van die wereld naby is. Anders as dit moet ons vir onself sorg.

Mense gaan dood, plante gaan dood, diere gaan dood en word 'n bedreigde spesie, maar God sal net sorg dat die wereld nie eindig nie.

Ek glo in magic. Magiese kragte wat die lewens van mense en alle lewende organismes kan verwerk en verander. Kragte wat kan maak dat dit reen wanneer dit nie veronderstel is om te reen nie, of om vuur op jou fingerpunte te laat opspring.

Dit is ek. Ek is 'n heks. Of well, 'n draer van magiese kragte. Ek hou nie veel daarvan om myself 'n heks te noem nie...

In elk geval, hierdie keer, in die kantoor van Tsunade, die hokage van Konoha, het my arrogansie en aggrisiewe maniere eintlik my in 'n dieper soort kak beland, wat ek later sal verduidelik...

So, toe Kakashi sy kop deur die deur druk, toe moes Momo, Lizzy, Jeani en Jojo my keer voordat ek sy totie afsny en dit as 'n voelverskrikker op 'n stok gebruik.

Tsunade het na Kakashi in die kantoor ingestap. Dis toe Jojo perongeluk nies. Toe breek ek los van die ander drie, want net meer as vier mense kan my vashou sodat ek nie kan wegkom nie, ek is flippen sterk!

Jeani, Momo en Lizzy vlieg dwars oor die kamer en ek vlieg met fuiste eerste in Kakashi vas, klaar besig om hom in sy maag te bliksem.

Na so paar houe is ek deur Lizzy weggesleep en vasgebind. Die tou het fokkol gehelp nie en gebreek. Ek is weer besig om vir Kakashi te martel binne twee sekondes.

Uiteindelik het Sakura, Tsunade en my chommies my van Kakashi afgetrek. Al kreunend met pyn het Kakashi opgestaan. Sy een oog was potblou en hyt sy maag vasgehou asof hy gaan kots. "Los my!" Skel ek. "Ek sal hom opfok as ek fokken wil! Fokken los my, julle terte!" Ek begin toe slaan vir wie ek kan, of wie naby genoeg is.

My fuis het vir Sakura direk in haar kakebeen geklap. Momo, Jeani, Jojo en Lizzy het dwarskante geduik sodat hulle nie gemoer word nie.

"Kan jy net fokkenwell kalmeer, jou poes?!" Skree Jojo. "Ons wil nie vyande van Konoha word nie!"

"Hoor, hoor!" Stem Jeani en Lizzy saam.

"Ons gaan nou vir jou bier kry! Kalmeer net asseblief!" Momo hou haar hande bo haar kop.

Ek laat 'n harde sug uit en kalmeer, nogsteeds besig om vir Kakashi te gluur. "Ow..."

"Okay, noudat almal gekalmeerd is, Kakashi, neem die dames uit na die kroeg toe asseblief." Se Tsunade.

Sakura was uitgeslaan deur my fuis, so sy kon fokkol doen tot sy wakker was nie. "Okay..." Se Kakashi.

"Komaan Mari, jy soek mos 'n bier." Se Jeani.

Ek sug en laat Jeani agter Kakashi aanloop voordat ek begin volg. Jirre ek was kwaad, beduiweld. Ek sou hom heeltemal opfok as ek kon.

Ons volg toe vir Kakashi deur die strate, baie koppe het na ons toe gedraai, seker omdat ek kliphard Jack Parow se Dans Dans gesing het terwyl ek dit op my foon gespeel het. Momo en Jojo het hulle oe net gerol.

"Yo, Jack Parrow hierso

Fokken beter as `n chopie oppie vuur

Fokken dans bra

Fokken chechit uit

Hier fokken kom hy nou

Hos ja

Fokken dans oppie speakers

fokken dans oppie grond

Fokken spring oppie tafels

fokken mors fokken rond

Fokken hier Fokken daar

fokken alles deurmekaar

Fokken Jack Parrow, Bra

Fokken dans oppie bar

fokken dans op jou eie

fokken dans in `n groep

Dans met n six-pack fokken dans met `n boep

Fokken dans oppie dans vloer

Dans om `n hoek

Dans saam `n cupcake

Dans saam `n koek

Drink tot jy dronk is

drink tot jy kots

drink tot jy sterk is

drink tot jy bots

drink saam die brunettes

drink saam die blondes

drink saam die cool kids

drink saam die skom

jack parow sit op die boeke van die molshoop

jack parow skiet lyrics soos `n kopskoot

jack parow lat al die poppies deurmekaar rondloop

jack parow los al die tannies fokken mond oop

Dans, dans, dans ek wil fokken fokken dans!

Dans, dans, dans ek wil fokken fokken dans!

Dans, dans, dans, ek wil fokken dans!

Dans dans dans ek wil fokken fokken dans!"

Kakashi het sy kop na my toe geswaai en my skeef uitgekyk. "Wat? Lyk ek vir jou soos 'n fokken poes?" Vra ek.

"Mari, jy maak te veel raas, mense kyk al vir ons!" Skel Momo

"Fok dit!" Blaf ek en sing nog verder.

"Die simpelste goed maak my kop fokken seer

rivier bloed vol bloed vloei verby my deur

al die rook laat my vingers verkleur

my broodjie is aan al twee kante gesmeer

waar kom ek vandaan so all of a sudden?

my taal gebruik is omsettend opvattend

jack parow laat jou sta sta sta stutter

parow se piel is so lank soos `n putter

jack parow rol saam giftige katte

jack parow ry net in giftige karre

jack parow from your head to your leg

jack parow is better as sex

jack parow, the best thing since sliced bread

jack parow soek breakfast in bed

jack parow se hou jou fokken bek

jack parow dis moeder fokken ek!"

Ons kom toe by die kroeg aan en ek sit my musiek af. Kakashi lei ons tot by 'n tafel ver buite die sig van ander mense. Die kelner loop tot by die tafel en ek bestel 'n sixpack. Na 'n ruk kom sy terug en loop weer weg.

Ek begin ontmiddelik drink, wat Kakashi verstom slaan. "Wat?" Ek lig my wenkbrou.

"Niks." Hy draai sy aandag iewers anders.

"So, Mari." Momo vang my aandag. "Waar slaap ons?"

Ek lug my skouers. "Vra vir Tsunade, sy sal seker vir ons 'n plek kan huur."

"Err... Tsunade het my gevra dat julle by my bly vir die volgende paar weke..."

Ons almal draai na Kakashi toe. Momo se gesig is bleek, Jeani wil begin huil, Lizzy begin bid, Jojo sluip onder die tafel weg en ek gluur vir Kakashi aan. "Is jy seker jy wil dit he?"

"Tsunade het gese ek moet..." Kakashi het vinnig na sy oog toe gegryp.

Ek grinnik. "Jou arme poes."

"Mari, moet hom nie martel nie!" Gil Jojo van onder die tafel uit.

"Wie se ek mag nie?" Ek bly grinnik en neem 'n sluk van my bottel.

Momo begin bleeker lyk. "Asseblief, moenie mense martel nie, dis nie mooi nie..."

"Ag, jirre Momo! Jys 'n fokken pissie!" Ek rol my oe en sluk die laaste bietjie drank in die bottel. "Ek gaan hom net so bietjie opfok."

Kakashi sluk hard. Tsunade het vir hom een kak posisie gegee. Almal weet dat ek mense wat ek probleme mee het amper vermoor het.

Well... Kakashi se geval was erger... Aangesien dat ek dol verlief op hom is en dat ek aggressief en arrogant raak wanneer ek dit probeer wegsteek, so Kakashi is in 'n klein pot kak.

So, nadat ek en my chommies twee kaste bier uitgesyp het, toe lol ons rond in Kakashi se sitkamer en maak raas terwyl hy koffie vir ons maak. Ag sulke gawe bliksem, maar 'n bliksem nogsteeds.

Ek het nog altyd kak met mans gehad, vandat ek hoerskool begin het, het my liefdeslewe in verskeie kak situasies opgeeindig.

Dankie tog ek het nie swanger geword nie! My ma het my op voorbehoedmiddels gesit toe ek my eerste ou gekry het in graad agt. Deur die loop van graad agt tot graad elf het ek elf ouens gehad. Graad elf het ek fokkol ouens gehad nie.

Laaste ou wat ek gehad het, het met my suster geflirt toe ons nog saam was, so toe fok ek hom op en stuur hom huistoe met pers en blou kolle. Dom poes het met die verkeerde meisie gesukkel!

Die ou voor dit was te teruggevange in die verlede dat hy nog met sy eks meisie gesit en praat het oor bbm terwyl ons saam was. Ekt hom gelos want hy was 'n poes.

Ek gaan nie verder oor my liefdeslewe praat nie, so ek gaan reguit aan met die storie!

"So toe kom hierdie teef en stamp my van agter af!" Kekel Jeani terwyl sy haar finger na Jojo toe rig.

"Dis hoekom jou arm gebreek was daai week!" Gil ek en begin hardop lag. "Jojo, jou poes!"

"Hey! Syt my eerste gestamp!" Skel Jojo terug. "Buiten dit, ek het probeer van die onnie af wegkom!"

"Watter een?" Vra Momo.

"Die fisiese onnie."

"Juffrou Beederhoudt?" Lizzy draai haar kop skeef.

Ek begin lag. "Lizzy, jy lyk soos 'n kokketiel!"

"Sharrup jou dronk tor!" Skel Momo.

"Hey! Dis 'n nuwe bynaam!"

Jip. Van daardie dag af is my bynaam Dronk Tor as ek een van hulle afpis. Ek kan nie help dat ek van kleins af begin drink het nie, dit was lekker!

So, na 'n ruk stap Kakashi in die sitkamer in met 'n skinkbord vol koffie. "Kan julle asseblief 'n bietjie sagter praat?" Vra hy toe hy die skinkbord op die tafel neersit.

"Wie't jou gevra, twat?" Skel ek. Kakashi draai na my toe en bloos. Ek vergeet van hom en begin nog kak soek met Jojo.

Die arme kind is nou nog bang vir my van daardie dag af.

Ek het probleme met my geslags begrip gekry toe ek in graad tien is. Van toe af begin ek van mans en meisies hou, wat nogals skurf is as jy my vra.

My eerste verliefste wat ek op geraak het was Jojo, maar ek het fokkol gese nie, net baie vatterig begin raak. Fok, syt my begin 'n pervert noem en my begin moer.

Daai aand toe het Kakashi die eerste bloeiende neus gekry.

Ek spring bo-op Jojo en begin haar vry. Momo duik agter die bank, Jeani hardloop badkamer toe om te kots en Lizzy maak haar oe toe met haar hande.

Toe ek klaar was, spring ek op en sit weer op my plek. "Jou fokken poes! Wat de fok?!" Skel Jojo en neek badkamer toe om ook te kots. Oppad daarnatoe skree sy nog 'n bynaam vir my. "Fokken skewe bitch!"

Ekt begin lag. Kakashi het op die vloer gele met bloed wat by sy masker uitvloei.

Daardie aand was kak snaaks.

Maar die volgende more was nie snaaks nie. Ons almal, behalwe Kakashi, het 'n kopseer gehad van die alkohol.

Toe ek wakker word toe bevind ek myself in Kakashi se arms, so kaal soos die dag wat ek gebore is, maar hy nog aangetrek. Ek sug toe en verdwyn uit die kamer uit.

Ons het nie die koffie gedrink nie, maar 'n koue koppie koffie is een van die beste hulpmiddels vir 'n moerse kopseer.

Na ek met my kaal gat op die bank gaan sit het, toe stap Jeani in van die badkamer af. "Fok... Ekt in 'n bad vol yskoue water wakker geword..." Sy vee haar oe uit. "Trek fokken klere aan!" Skree sy.

"Hou jou bek!" Skel ek en gryp my kop. "Poes! Ek gaan nou." Ek staan toe op en begin vir my klere soek.

Na 'n uur sit ek, Lizzy, Momo, Jojo en Jeani in die sitkamer en slurp aan koue koffie om die kopsere weg te kry.

Kakashi was blykbaar nog aan die slaap, so na 'n ruk, toe ons koffie klaar is, toe gaan stap ons 'n bietjie rond in die strate. Toe ons by 'n oop stuk gras kom, toe sit ons maar onder 'n boom.

Dit was die kakste idee ooit om uit Kakashi se plek te stap. Nie eens 'n paar minute van sit later nie, toe word ons almal uitgeslaan en weggeneem deur mense wat ek nie herken het nie!

**Jhinne, my karakter raak nogals kwaad baie vinnig hoor!**

**Buiten die geval van half moord, dink ek hierdie hoofstuk was die moete en bliksem werd.**

**Eerste dag van matriek en ek sien klaar my gat! Naais mari, naais!**

**Dis die bliksemse skoene se skuld! Hulle het nie rubber sole nie, so toe neek ek van die laaste klein trappie af oppad na my wiskunde klas toe van rtt af. My voet is kak seer. Die sykouse het dit net erger gemaak want nadat ek geval het, toe begin dit bloei!**

**Die seer, na drie dae, is klaar besig om te sweer en erger te raak. Wat wet ek julle daars 'n stuk klippie in die wond.**

**Buiten dit, my chommies was nogals bly om my te sien in hakskoene. Vandag was die laaste dag van atletiek, so volgende week begin ons in klas werk... Ai tog, help my!**

**Ek kry vyf van my vakke saam met Jojo, so dis 'n poesklap van 'n kant af. RTT en Afrikaans is al vakke wat ek nie saam haar sit nie. **

**So, maak seker julle los 'n review vir die hoofstuk en ek sien julle weer vir die volgende pot kak!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ek wil sommer huil van blydskap!**

**Vyf reviews in minder as 'n week!**

**Dankie jojo, AntwSpring en RaYnIeR vir die reviews.**

**Hier is hoofstuk vier, net vir julle!**

**Hoop julle geniet dit net so baie soos wat ek geniet het om dit te skryf.**

Ohkay, die is die kakste wat nog ooit gebeur het.

Ek flippenwell lieg nie!

Ons, bedoelend ek en my vier bliksemse chommies was ontvoer deur die blerrie Akatsuki.

Wat nog kak was, was toe ons (ek veral) wakker geword het, toe voel ons (ek veral) baie snaaks.

Laat ek een ding fokken se, ek was nog altyd mos nie reg in my kop nie. Ek was heeltemal befok skeef. Okay, in die vorige hoofstuk het ek mos vir Jojo gesoen, right?

Right, so toe ons die volgende oggend parkie of watookal dit fokkenwell was toe is, toe word ons mos ontvoer.

Ek het eers uitgevind wie dit was toe ek wakker geword het. Maar ek het glad nie lekker gevoel nie. Iets was baie verkeerd.

Nee, dit was nie daardie tyd van die maand vir my of my chommies nie, want ons kry dit nie op dieselfde tyd nie.

So, ek word toe wakker in 'n blou kamer. Julle is seker soos, o fok, ek weet presies waar de fok julle was! Ja ja, fok dit.

My kop was flippen seer en ek kon skaars my oe oop maak. Ek sit toe regop en vee die slaap uit my oe uit.

Dis toe ek my probleem ontdek.

Ek het dadelik, klip hard geskree.

Wat was dit?

My bliksemse tiete was weg!

Toe ek verder kyk, toe sien ek dat ek NIE in _my _liggaam was nie, maar in 'n man s'n! Een met 'n groote nogals...

Maar fok dit.

My stem was ook verbreek en growwer, het ek ontdek toe ek geskree het. Dis wat my laat dink het. Kon dit gewees het dat ek vir Jojo gesoen het?

Nope. Binne 'n paar sekondes van my geskree, toe spring die ander vier op, maar hulle het ook dieselfde probleem as ek!

Ons was almal mans!

Die vyf van ons staan in 'n kring voor een van die twee beddens in die kamer (die blou kant van die kamer). "Fok... Mari?" Momo kyk my aan. "Is dit jy?! Waars jou tiete?!"

"Moenie my vra nie!" Ek gryp na my vermiste tiete. "Wat de fok gaan aan?!"

Jojo skree eweskielik. "Ek het 'n ding!"

Ek, Jeani en Momo bars uit van die lag. "Dis 'n fokken piel!" Skree Jeani.

"En ons almal het een!" Blaf ek.

Eweskielik bars die deur oop. Ons bly stil en almal kruip agter my weg. Ek voel ongelooflik langer as wat ek was. Die persoon wat in die kamer ingebars het was blou en het soos 'n haai gelyk.

Jip. Kisame. "Yes!" Blaf hy, gooi sy hande op in fuiste en hardloop uit.

Dis ook toe ek ontdek dat die linkerkant van my kop kaal geskeer is en die res van my hare regterkant toe gevee is. Almal anders se hare het ook anders gelyk, behalwe Jeani se hare wat nie so veel verskil het van haar oorspronklike hare nie. Ek draai na die ander toe. "Dink julle ons moet mans name aanneem?" Vra ek.

"Well, wat anders?" Vra Lizzy.

Ek maak my keel skoon. "Okay, dan is ek Martienus."

"Jerome." Se Jeani.

"Michael." Se Momo.

"Leon." Se Lizzy.

"Jonathan." Se Jojo.

Ek skud my kop ja. "Okay, so dan noem ons mekaar dit van nou af, het jy dit Jonathan?" Ek gluur vir Jojo aan.

Sy skud haar kop ja. "Jip."

Van hierdie punt af gebruik ek ons ander name. Onthou asseblief, my liewe lesers dat ek Martienus van nou af is, Momo is Michael, Jojo is Jonathan, Lizzy is Leon en Jeani is Jerome.

Ek sal 'n lys van die aan die begin van die hoofstukke sit, net vir ingeval julle deurmekaar raak.

Voordat ek verder aangaan, laat ek gou beskryf hoe ons gelyk het voor die tyd en hoe ons teen daardie tyd gelyk het.

Ek was die langste van almal met donker bruin, lang hare en bruin oe. Nou, soos julle gelees het, is my linkerkant kaal geskeer en die res van my hare swart en eenkant toe gevee met blou oe. ?

Momo se hare was blond en lank met donker strepe in. Syt ook blou oe gehad. Nou was haar hare kort geknip, blond en bruin met blou punte, wat opstaan met gel. Haar oe was nogsteeds blou, maar ligter.

Lizzy het skouerlengte swart hare gehad met bruin oe. Nou sport sy kort swart en blond hare wat netjies geknip is met pers oe.

Jeani se hare is nogsteeds dieselfde lengte, maar in plaas van donker hare het sy nou blonde hare met pers strepe in en groen oe.

Jojo se hare is blou en krullerig, opgegel in 'n koketiel kuif. Dit was lank en bruin. Sy het bruin oe gehad, nous haar oe 'n gelerige bruin kleur.

Nie een van ons het tiete en poese meer nie, maar ons sport nou elkeen 'n piel en sexy mans lywe waaroor meisies kan slobber. Al vyf van ons is mooi gebou, alhoewel ek gelyk het soos een van daardie gevaarlike gangster mans.

"Hey, Michael?" Ek draai na hom toe. "Wat dink jy moet ons eerste doen as mans?"

"Ek se ons rape vir Sasuke." Grinnik Jonathan.

"Goeie idee." Ons almal glimlag breed.

Kisame stap terug in die kamer in. "Ons baas soek julle in sy kantoor binne vyf minute."

Ek draai om. "Well," Ek hou op praat en neem in presies wat die blou man aangehad het. Hy staan in die deur met net 'n broek aan.

Leon druk sy elmboog in my ribbes in. "Naais neh?"

"Fok..." Ek grinnik. "Jy weet ouens, ek dink ek gaan daarvan hou om 'n piel te he."

Kisame kyk ons aan asof ons mal is. Sy oe was groot. "Errmm..."

"Okay, ons kom nou." Se ek. "Gaan trek net klere aan, voordat ek kak begin." 'N groot glimlag strek regoor my gesig, van oor tot oor.

"Martienus!" Skel Jonathan en moer my skouer.

"Wat?" Ek bly grinnik soos 'n mal man. Kisame verdwyn uit die kamer uit nadat hy 'n hemp gegryp het wat op die bed gele het. Ek draai na my chommies toe. "Hey, het julle gesien hoe groot staan sy oe?" Vra ek, een van my wenkbroue gelig.

"Ja nee." Glimlag Leon. "Hys seker verbaas dat jy groter as hy is."

"Jy grap!" Ek staar vir Leon aan. Michael begin saggies lag.

"Well, Martienus, kyk na dit so," Lag Jonathan. "Ten minste gaan _jy _die een wees wat _hom _ry!" Hy skeer toe sy hol en val op die bed neer, besig om sy longe uit te lag.

Ek lig my skouers. "Klink soos 'n plan." Toe kyk ek vir Jonathan. "Maar as daardie twat wat daar le en lag nog 'n meisie was sou ek hom lankal gegryp het."

Jonathan hou op lag en gluur my aan.

Ek moet se, om wakker te word in mens se ander geslags vorm is maar nogals 'n snaagse gevoel. Na 'n ruk raak jy gewoont daaraan. My enigste probleem met hierdie transformasie was dat ek nogsteeds van beide geslagte gehou het.

Om op te som, al die mans karakters in die storie wat ek demoer verlief op was toe fokkol van hierdie kak begin het nie, sal tien teen een deur my molesteer word. Ek was nogals groter as almal anders, baie frisser gebou en ek het soos 'n woelige bliksem gelyk wat enigiemand sal vasvat, right? Klink maar fokken gevaarlik.

Die storie raak net al hoe meer deurmekaar later! Jy sal sien as jy verder lees!

Toe Kisame terug in die kamer instap om ons te kom haal om na die baas van die Akatsuki te gaan, toe gryp ek hom vas.

So, hiers die scenario.

Kisame stap in, voor hy 'n woord se gryp ek sy arm beet en druk hom teen die muur vas, besig om hom te vry.

Almal het hulle fone uitgehad, besig om 'n video te neem.

Ek trek terug van Kisame af en grinnik soos 'n mal man. "Okay, vat ons na jou leier toe." Se ek.

Kisame het flou geword en omgeval. "Naais een Martiens!" Het Jerome gelag.

Al grinnikend, sleep ek vir Kisame deur verskeie gange, gevolg deur Jonathan, Jerome, Leon en Michael. Na so paar draaie kom ons by 'n donker deur aan. Ek klop nie eens nie en stap net in. "Oi, fokker, wat soek jy?" Vra ek, besig om rond te kyk vir die sogenoemde 'baas van die plaas'.

"Verskoon my, julle was nie ingeroep nie!" Skel 'n man vanuit die donkerte.

"Wie de fok gee om?" Ek laat val vir Kisame se bene. "Se vir my hoekom ons ontvoer is en hier gebring is voordat ek die plek afbring."

"Fok, Martienus! Moenie!" Blaf Jerome en Jonathan gelyk in skok.

Michael en Leon gryp aan my arms vas om my terug te hou ingeval ek iets gaan doen. "Wys jouself, poes, voordat ek jou kom fokken uitblaas!" Blaf ek kliphard.

"Dis nie mooi om mense te molesteer nie, Martienus!" Gil Michael.

Die man van tevore stap uit die skaduwees uit. Hys vol juwele of well staal goed wat uit verskeie dele van sy gesig steek. Hyt ook 'n moerse, swart jas met rooi wolke op aangehad. "So die is wat Kisame en Itachi terug bring?" Die man, Pein, sug. "En hulle het gese julle is meisies!"

"Verskoon my?" Ek lig my wenkbrou. "Ons was."

"Was is om klere skoon te kry." Snork Jerome.

"Sharrup jou kont." Skel ek. Ek draai terug na die man toe wat heelwat korter as ek is.

"Was? Hoe kon julle meisies gewees het?" Vra Pein.

"Maklik." Se Jerome. "Ons was meisies gebore, nou, tedanke aan een of ander iets, is ons flippen 'good looking' ouens met moerse totters." Hy grinnik.

Kisame grommel van waar hy op die grond le. "Hy se iets van dat hy klaar jou vertel het." Se Michael.

Pein se oe gaan wyd vir 'n sekonde. "Well, as dit die saak is..." Hy gluur ons aan. "Julle is hier gebring omrede julle die aandag van hierdie organisasie getrek het. Julle chakra handtekeninge is sterk."

"Chakra? Wat ons waar kry?" Vra Michael. "Ons het elkeen net een spesiale dingetjie. Martiens het magiese kragte, Leon kry sy krag van die Here af, Jonathan het 'n paar robotiese modifikasies, Jerome werk met plante en kak en ek sit met 'n kakhuis vol opgestoorde Godsdienstige kragte."

Ek glimlag wyd. "Jirre Michael, jyt al dit nog onthou?"

Ja, elkeen van ons het spesifieke kragte en kak. Jonathan, voordat hy 'n man geword het, was deur 'n modifikasie proses. Hys basies 'n robot wat normale menslike funksies kan doen. Naais ne?

Ek se jou, sonder ons kragte saam sou ons fokkol kon gedoen het nie. Al moer ons mekaar en kak, sal ons altyd beste flippen vriende wees tot ons fokken dood gaan!

Die leier van die Akatsuki kyk ons aan met oe wat jou kan dood maak. "Wat bedoel jy?" Hy kyk ewekansig my kant toe en weer terug na Michael, asof hy bang was dat ek hom werklik gaan molesteer.

Ek snork. "Wat de fok dink jy? Ons het nie daai chakra kak nodig nie."

"Martienus, ek dink jy moet sharrup, voordat jy woelig word." Lag Leon saggies.

"Te laat." Ek grinnik. Pein draai sy volle aandag na my toe. "Ons is nie hier om speletjies te speel en daai kak goed te vang wat julle vang nie, verstaan?" Een van my wenkbroue is gelig en ek gluur hom aan.

Met 'n harde sug draai Pein om en gaan sit agter 'n tafel. "Oraait. Van nou af is julle gaste hier. Moet asseblief nie die plek afbrand of ontplof nie. Julle kan maar gaan." Pein kyk af na papiere op die tafel, blykbaar te bang om my direk in my oe te kyk.

"Shap shap mielie pap." Grinnik ek, tel Kisame se bene weer op en trek hom uit die kantoor uit.

"Hey Martienus," Roep Jonathan. "Jy lyk kwaai met daai hare."

Ek lag liggies. "Wou nog altyd my hare so gesny het."

Dis die waarheid! Ek wou nog altyd, toe ek 'n meisie was, my hare so laat sny het. Dis blykbaar ons fantasie drome wat waar geword het, want Michael (Momo), wou sy hare altyd opgegel het.

Die vyf van ons stap deur die gange vir 'n rukkie voordat ons by die sitkamer uitkom. Drie mense sit klaar daar en kyk televisie. "Oi, poese, waar de fok is die bier?" Vra ek, sleep Kisame na 'n lee bank toe en gooi hom neer.

"Martienus! Jy kan nie nou al syp nie!" Skel Jonathan en Michael gelyk.

Die drie mense, Itachi, Sasori en Hidan kyk ons aan. "Wie de fok is julle?!" Vra Hidan en storm op van sy plek af op een van die banke.

Ek kyk die silwer behaarde man op en af soos hy voor my staan en lek my lippe. "Whoa whoa, jy wil nie he Martienus moet jou martel nie." Se Jerome met 'n glimlag.

Hidan het niks geglo nie en my aangegluur. "Hy sal dit regtig doen." Se Leon.

"Kyk hoe lyk Kisame." Lag Jonathan.

Eweskielik raak Hidan baie bang vir my. Hy was baie korter as ek, so ek kon hom maklik opfok as ek wou. Ek lek my lippe weer en grinnik. "Ouens, dit help my fokkol as ek so baie keuses het om van te kies nie."

"Ek help nie." Se Michael.

"Sluit my uit." Snork Jonathan.

"Ons is nie die skewes nie, Martienus." Se Jerome.

Ek sug. "Dan sal ek al die 'fun' kry en julle kry fokkol." Ek glimlag en kyk vir Hidan. Die ou kak homself en begin vloek en skel terwyl hy weghardloop.

"Dit is onverwags." Se Sasori.

"Hn."

Ek draai na Itachi toe. "Jy weet," Ek sug en sit langs hom op die bank, gooi my arms op die ruglening. "Ekt nog altyd 'n probleem met jou gehad."

"O fok..." Jerome draai om en fokkof uit die sitkamer uit saam met Jonathan en Leon. Michael sit op 'n ander bank en bekyk hoe ek vir Itachi bang maak. "Moet hom nie rape nie, anders gaan Sasuke nie baie happy wees nie!" Roep Jerome agter hom.

Ek lag. "Ja nee."

"Martienus." Ek draai my aandag na Michael toe. "Het Jonathan nie bietjie bleek gelyk nie?"

Vinnig dink ek terug. "Jy weet, ek het so gesien, maar ek glo dis net die nagevolge daarvan om 'n piel te he."

"Tien teen een." Sug Michael en le agtertoe.

Dis toe daar 'n klipharde, hartbreekende skreeu deur die plek trek wat kraaie laat wegtrek van skok.

Ek spring op en hol so vinnig soos wat ek kan op soek na die rede van die gil. Dit was heeltemal te bekend.

In die gang kry ek vir Leon en Jerome wat om iemand staan. "Fokkof!"

"Jojo?! Wat de fok?!" Ek druk verby die twee en sien vir Jojo, nie vir Jonathan nie. "Wat de fok?"

Jojo is besig om te huil, sy draai haar gesig na my toe. "Martienus! Eks mos half robot, so ek kon nie 'n man bly nie, die programme het geweier!" Sy spring op en val op my, arms om my nek, huilend.

Ek kyk vir Jerome en Leon. Hulle lig hul skouers. Ek sug en troos maar vir Jojo. Haar hare was nogsteeds blou, maar sy was terug na normaal toe, wat nogals moeilik vir my was om te hanteer.

Michael staan agter my stil. "Fok ou... Martiens, jy beter haar nie vasgryp nie." Skel hy.

"Ja ja, sharrup jou kont." Ek rol my oe. Jojo trek weg van die drukkie af en vee haar oe uit.

Jip, dit sou fokken moeilik wees om myself te keer.

Ekt toe dadelik sitkamer toe gefok en daar gesit en dagdroom.

**Hahahaha, dit was goed!**

**So ek en my chommies in regte lewe het met hierdie gender bend name opgekom, toe moes ek dit in Liewe Bliksem inskryf.**

**Ek hoop julle het dit geniet en maak seker om julle lieflike reviews te los!**

**Dit maak my sommer warm van die binnekant af tot by my tone. :3**

**Baie dankie weer vir die vyf reviews wat ek klaar gekry het.**

**Bly in kontak, want hoofstuk vyf is nie baie ver van klaar nie! Hy kom baie baie vroeg!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hier, vir my verliefste lesers, is hoofstuk vyf!**

**Hoop julle geniet dit en maak seker om 'n review te los as julle kan.**

**Vinnige karakter lys ingeval jy vergeet het:**

**Jeani - Jerome**

**Momo - Michael**

**Mari - Martienus**

**Lizzy - Leon**

**Jojo bly Jojo en my voet pla my.**

Okay, vir 'n week nou al sit ons in die Narutoverse. Jojo is 'n meisie en die res van ons is mans.

Jojo wil graag 'n stukkie vertel van wat sy gedroom het op een aand. Syt tot nou toe geweier om te se wat de fok dit was.

Hier gat sy.

Yo! Dis Jojo hier! Martienus se een vriend wat die enigste een is wat 'n meisie gebly het.

So, 'n paar dae nadat die kak die fan gemoer het, toe skrik ek wakker. My gesig was kak warm en die droom het vas in my geheue gesit, dit doen nou nogsteeds.

Voor dit, toe steel ons 'n kamer waarin ons vyf kan slaap. Arme Zetsu moes met Tobi 'n kamer deel.

Niemand gee veel om oor Tobi nie, want hys 'n poes.

Elk geval, so paar aande na die insident toe kry ek hierdie erotiese droom...

... Ek weet nie hoe om te begin nie, want dit maak my nou nog bloos...

Okay, in die droom staan ek op van die bank af om te gaan stort. Na so paar minute is ek klaar, aangetrek en al. Toe ek uit die badkamer stap, toe sit Martienus op die bed en gaan deur my foon.

Blerrie bliksem...

Elk geval, ek duik toe vir my foon, maar Martienus is heeltemal te groot en te vinnig vir my. "Gee my foon!" Skel ek.

"Nee, ek wil eers iets gaan check." Martienus steek sy tong uit en gaan verder aan met my foon. "Ek sal dit nou terug gee."

"Ek glo jou nie." Ek gluur hom aan en gryp weer na my foon.

Hy grinnik soos 'n mal mens, gooi my foon eenkant toe en gryp my gewrigte. "Ekt gese ek was nog besig daarmee." Sy oe het geblink met een of ander emosie wat ek nie kon verstaan nie.

"Laat my gaan, Martienus." Ek kners my tande en probeer lostrek, maar hys heeltemal te sterk vir my. Ekt voor hom gestaan so paar sekondes terug en toe lyk die prentjie baie skurf.

"Of wat?" Sy glimlag strek regoor sy gesig. Ek bloos bloed rooi.

My hart het vinnig begin klop en ekt geweet ek moet fokkof voor enigiets gebeur, so toe probeer ek om een van die ander drie te roep om my te kom help.

Maar dit was vir fokkol, aangesien Martienus dadelik sy lippe teen myne vasgedruk het voordat 'n piep my mond verlaat het. My oe het wyd gerek en my hele gesig het rooi geword. My hart het vir 'n sekonde gaan staan, so geskok was ek.

Martienus, wat 'n meisie en my beste vriend tevore was, het my, ek, Jojo, gesoen laat my hartklop opstyg en die bloed na my brein toe trek.

Toe hy wegtrek, toe word ek amper vlou. "En nou?" Vra hy uit asem.

"K-kan ek net my f-foon vat en f-fokkof?" Vra ek.

Hy lag saggies en laat gaan van my gewrigte. Toe val ek agtertoe.

Martienus het my gevang voordat die lug uit my longe uitgeval is. "Dankie." Se ek, staan regop, gryp my foon en verdwyn uit die kamer uit, Martienus lag saggies die hele tyd.

So, na arme Jojo se beblooste daggie, toe word ons na Pein se kantoor toe geroep. Ses minute daar en ek begin klaar kak maak.

"Martienus!" Skree Jerome. "Klim van Hidan af!"

"Fokken help!" Skree Hidan.

"Ek kan jou nie help as jy my in my bek bly skop nie!" Skel Leon.

Okay, so hier was die scenario...

Hidan het my 'n poes genoem, so toe moer ek hom deur sy gesig laat hy le. Maar ek het nie opgehou nie. Dadelik was ek bo op hom, besig om vir Hidan te verwurg terwyl die res van die Akatsuki begin raai wie gaan wen en goed.

Leon het probeer om Hidan onder my uit te sleep, maar was in sy neus geskop deur Hidan. Jerome en Michael het altwee probeer om my van Hidan af te trek terwyl Jojo ver weg van die area af gestaan het.

Pein het fokkol gese nie, so hy het blykbaar van die vermaak gehou.

"That's it! Jojo, kom hier!" Skree Leon.

"W-WAT?!" Jojo kruip paniekerig agter Sasori weg. "Hoekom ek?!"

"Fokken kom net hier!" Blaf Michael en Jerome gelyk.

Ek het nie vir Hidan laat gaan nie, net hom bly verwurg. "Wat? Gaan julle nou regtig 'n meisie in die geveg inbring?" Vra ek sarkasties.

Pein besluit toe dis genoeg. "Okay! Almal sit! Nou!"

Ek snork en klim van Hidan af. Ek gaan staan toe ver van die tafel af en kalmeer myself.

"Hidan, te danke aan jou simpel kommentaar, gaan jy saam met Martienus, Jojo en Kisame om die missie scroll te gaan kry in Konoha." Se Pein.

"Wat?!" Blaf Jojo en Hidan gelyk.

"Dink dit so aan," Ek draai na die tafel toe en neem 'n paar tree vorentoe. "Ten minste kan ons uit hierdie kak plek kom en 'n bietjie syp."

Michael sug. "Martienus, jy fokken syp al vir die afgelope fokken week."

"Hoor hoor." Stem Jerome in.

Ek rol my oe. "Gaan aan."

"Leon, Michael, Deidara en Sasori gaan Kirigakure toe om die 'spesiale medisyne pakket' te verkry." Se Pein. "Jerome, Kakuzu en Itachi gaan Suna toe om inligting bymekaar te maak."

"Vir hoe lank?" Vra Jerome geskok.

"'N week. Het julle fokkers nie geluister nie?" Vra ek. Ek draai na Pein toe. "Kan Jojo in 'n ander span wees?"

Deurmekaar lig Pein een van sy wenkbroue op. "Hoekom?"

"Sekere redes." Ek draai om en stap uit die kantoor uit, op soek na 'n koue bier. Kisame volg agterna.

Ek hoor Pein sug soos ek die deur toe maak. "Ek het nie eens gese julle kan verdaag nie... Maar okay..."

In die kombuis grou ek in die yskas rond en trek 'n bier uit. Ek gaan sit toe op een van die stoele om die etenstafel en neem slukkies van die alkohol. Kisame leun teen die tafel. "Om watter rede wil jy nie Jojo in ons span he nie?" Vra hy.

Ek sluk die alkohol in my mond. "Ek kry so vuil voel idee dat as sy saamkom Konoha toe gaan sy erken word."

"O, dit maak sin." Kisame kyk my aan. "Daars iets anders ook, is ek reg?"

Die bier was al half soos wat ek gesit en drink het. Ek skud my kop op en af. "Maar ek dink nie dis nou so belangrik nie."

"Jys verlief op haar." Kisame sit in een van die stoele.

Ek slaan die bierbottel op die tafel neer. "Jy se enigiemand, en ek molesteer vir jou, verstaan jy?" Ek gluur hom aan met vuur in my oe soos ek vluister met gif in my stemtoon.

Kisame lig sy hande. "Sal nie."

"Jy fokken beter nie." Ek sluk die res van die alkohol, staan op en strek. Ek stap toe na die gedeelde kamer toe om te begin pak vir die reis Konoha toe.

Die laaste week probeer ek my hardste om nie vir Jojo vas te gryp of iets nie, dis hoekom ek gesyp het soos ek het. Ekt tot een aand saam Kisame en Itachi gaan kip. Om 'n man te wees was kak.

Trek dit dood, om die enigste man in my vriende kring te wees wat sekere gevoelens vir Jojo kry is kak. Hoekom moes ek verlief op haar geraak het toe ek nog 'n meisie was?!

Ek het dit vir myself bly vra.

Toe ek klaar gepak het, neek ek sitkamer toe om te wag om te fokkof. Ons het deur die week ander klere vir ons gaan koop sodat ons by die klere en kak inpas. Ekt daardie dag 'n visnet t-hemp aangehad met 'n langbroek. Om my arms het ek verbande omgedraai tot by my elmboog. Ek het nog nie 'n kopband gehad nie, maar ek gee nie 'n fok om nie.

Ek het 'n rugsak en 'n heupsak vol wapens en kak ook gekry, sowel as die ander vier.

Toe Kisame en Hidan in die sitkamer instap, toe is ons uit die Akatsuki se verborge hideout en oppad Konoha toe. Dit was klaar laat middag, so na so uur se trek deur die bos, toe maak ons 'n klein kampie.

Ekt ingestem om eerste wag te hou, maar ek het nie verduidelik hoekom nie. Ek wou my kop skoon kry vir die missie wat voorle vir die week.

Dit was rondom middernag toe Kisame vir die derduisendste keer omdraai en sug. Hy sit toe regop en vee sy gesig. "Kan nie slaap nie, kan jy?" Vra ek van waar ek op 'n klip sit.

Kisame skud sy kop. "Gewoonlik raak ek vinnig aan die slaap."

Ek grinnik. "Is dit seker omdat Itachi nie hier is nie?"

"Nee..." Hy dwaal af. Ek kon sien hoe perserige pienk word sy wange.

"Moet ek jou kom vashou?" My glimlag word breer. Kisame vries vir 'n paar sekondes.

"E-ek dink ek moet wag hou..." Se hy.

Ek snork. "Ag asseblief, ekt ingestem om heel aand wag te hou en more oggend 'n uur slaap te kry."

"Maar dit is al die volgende oggend, jy weet."

"Dis ook weer waar." Sug ek. Daar was stilte. Hidan se gesnork en 'n pop van die vrekkende vuur was al wat gehoor was. Kisame het geen beweging gemaak om te lyk asof hy gaan wag hou nie. Ek staan, stap oor na hom toe en sit langs hom. "Oorspronklik is ek 'n vrou, jy weet, en vroumense weet presies wat om te doen as mans nie kan slaap nie."

Kisame draai sy kop a my toe. "Wat bedoel jy?" Vra hy.

Ek le terug teen die boomstam. "Le met jou rug teen my bors."

"W-wat?" Kisame se oe word ewekansig wyer.

"Doen dit net." Ek rol my oe en sug. Stadig beweeg Kisame tussen my bene in en le met sy rug op my bors. Ek vou my arms oor sy maag en rus my kop teen die boom. "Gaan slaap nou." Se ek.

Kisame kalmeer van sy stewigheid en le met sy kop teen my skouer. Na 'n ruk kon ek sy slapende asem teen my nek voel. Ek kyp op tussen die blare van die boom deur na die sterre toe.

"Duisende kersie bloeisels kwynende in die lug, aloewel ek jou stem nie hoor, hou wat ek se in gedagte, die boeket wat rondom ons is, is yster gif, jy sien, kyk neer op ons van daardie groot guillotine." Sing ek saggies.

Die son wys sy pragtige strale 'n paar uur later. Ek skud vir Kisame wakker sodat hy vir Hidan kan wakker skop. Na 'n vinnige ontbyt vertrek ons weer.

Ons ontdek ons eerste probleem oppad Konoha toe, toe ons verby 'n kamp gestap het. Ons het dit net net gemis, maar van wat die drie van ons kon sien, was die mense Konoha ninjas.

Kisame en Hidan moes hulle chakra wegsteek. Ek het aandagtig geluister oor wat die mense praat, en hulle het kliphard daaroor gepraat hoor.

"Wie sou die meisies wil ontvoer?" Vra een ou.

"Ek gee nie om nie! Eks honger!" Kla 'n ander.

"Naruto, jyt vir die afgelope vyf minute net gesit en eet." Sug 'n meisie. Ek herken die stem vinnig en draai na Kisame en Hidan toe.

Hulle skud hul koppe op en af en ons vertrek so saggies as wat moontlik is. Na nog 'n uur ontdek ons 'n grot. "Ons rus hier vir 'n rukkie en gaan weer." Se ek en gaan le op die vloer om te slaap.

'N uur later word ek wakker sodat ons kan vertrek. Ons moes 'n langpad geneem het want daar was shinobi wat in die area rondgeloop het.

Teen vyfuur die middag kom ons by Konoha aan. Ons kruip in die bos weg en wag. "Leader-sama het gese die kontak sal teen middernag naby Konoha verskyn." Het Kisame gese.

"Ons sal moet 'n wegkruip plek soek vir nou." Vluister ek. "Komaan." Ek stap rond in die bos en ontdek 'n boom met 'n goeie wegkruip area by die grond. "Hierdie gat is groot genoeg vir drie, as mense gaan verbystap gaan hulle niks veel kan sien nie."

Ons klim deur die gaping en maak onsself gemaklik. Kisame en Hidan se chakra was versteek sodat ons nie perongeluk ontdek kan word nie.

Middernag het vinnig aangekom. Ek klim ewekansig uit die wegkruip plek en soek rond vir vyande voordat ek die ander twee beduie om te volg. 'N entjie weg van Konoha se hekke kry ons die kontak wat vir ons die scroll gee.

Dadelik daarna vertrek ons deur die bos na die grot wat ons vroeer gekry het. Ons moes weer langpad neem want daar was baie mense wat rondgeloop en wag gehou het vir indringers.

In die grot het Hidan eerste wag geneem sodat ek en Kisame kon slaap inkry voor die lang trek terug na die Akatsuki hideout toe. Kisame het weer effens gesukkel om aan die slaap te raak, maar voordat ek kon offer, le hy klaar op my bors en slaap.

Ek glimlag liggies en rus my kop teen die grot se muur.

Die volgende oggend vertrek ons net betyds, want 'n groep Konoha shinobi het die grot deursoek 'n paar minute later. Ons reis toe so vinnig en stilletjies as moontlik deur die bos sodat ons nie gevang word nie.

Toe ons weer op Sakura en Naruto hulle se kamp afkom toe moes ons weer verby sluip sodat ons nie gesien of gehoor word nie. Hidan het perongeluk genies.

Ek en Kisame vries in gruwel. Hidan maak 'n tweede beeld van homself en stoot hom uit in die kamp in. Ons fokkof so vinnig as moontlik sodat ons nie gevang word nie.

Harte wat klop asof ons die Comrades gehardloop het arriveer ons uiteindelik by die Akatsuki hideout. Gelukkig was ons nie ontdek nie, so ons sluip toe in.

Ek verdwyn kombuis toe en gryp 'n bier terwyl Hidan na Pein se kantoor toe gaan om die scroll oor te handig. In die sitkamer het ek en Kisame gesit en gesels. "Fok, dit was naby." Se ek en neem 'n sluk bier.

"Blerrie poes, Hidan." Snork Kisame. "As Itachi saam was sou daar geen probleme gewees het nie."

"Hy wou mos my slegse." Ek lag saggies.

Die res van die groepe was nog nie terug nie. Michael, Leon, Sasori en Deidara sou eers die volgende dag terug kom en die laaste groep so uur na hulle. "Hoorhieso..." Kisame staar af na sy bier. "Dankie vir... Jy weet..." Hyt 'n ligte bloos aan sy wange.

Ek glimlag. "Geen probleem."

**Blerrie hell!**

**Hidan jou poes! **

**Okay well... Ek moes laat Hidan iets simpels doen...**

**Elk geval, Jojo se droom is nie veel onbekend nie. Almal het al sulke droom gehad.**

**Eroties? Nope, syt oorreageer teenoor die droom. Die arme kind in die storie weet nie eens wat om te doen in sulke situasie nie!**

**Hoop julle het die hoofstuk geniet! Hoofstuk ses is oppad! Hy gaan klaar wees voor die naweek verby is, en dit belowe ek julle nou.**

**Review en bly gereed vir hoofstuk ses.**

**Klein uittreksel vir julle:**

**"**

"Martienus?! Wat de fok vang jy aan?!" Michael en Leon se groep het net net van hulle missie af teruggekom. "Of wat de fok _het _jy aangevang?! Kyk hoe lyk dit!" Skel Michael.

**"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soos ek belowe het, tot chapter ses voor die naweek klaar is!**

**Geniet die hoofstuk en review.**

**Waarskuwing:**

**Daar mag dalk seksuele gedrag in hierdie hoofstuk wees. Moet asseblief nie lees as jy jonger as sestien is nie.**

**Vinnige karakter lys.**

**Mari - Martienus**

**Momo - Michael**

**Jeani - Jerome**

**Lizzy - Leon**

**Jojo is Jojo.**

Ek sluk die laaste bietjie bier uit die bottel uit en sit die bottel neer op die vloer. Ek en Kisame het vir die afgelope halfuur gesit en praat.

Kisame het elke nou en dan so effens nader geskyf. Hyt gese dis omdat ek partykeer mompel, maar ek het hom glad nie geglo nie, want hy het heeltyd gebloos.

Hidan het vroeer ingestap om te se hy gaan iemand opoffer aan sy god en het verdwyn.

Ek le terug teen die bank en maak my oe toe. Na vier bottels bier wat ek vinnig gesluk het, was my nogals baie rollerig. Ek trek my hand oor my kop. "Hierdie hare van my raak nou flippen irriterend." In die afgelope week het my linkerkantste hare drie sentimeter gegroei, so ek kon die res net afknip. Ek moes ook my hare was.

"Het jy nie lang hare gehad toe jy 'n meisie was nie?" Vra Kisame aandagtig en neem 'n sluk bier.

"Ja, maar dis voordat ek begin die lang hare haat het _na _my transformasie." Sug ek en laat val my hand op my skoot.

Kisame sluk die laaste alkohol in sy bottel en set die bottel neer op die vloer. Hy staar af na sy hande toe voordat hy met sy kop op my skouer kom le het. "So, ek wil meer weet van waar julle af kom."

Ek snork. "Dis een van die beste vrae wat ek nog ooit gekry het."

"Nou toe, vertel."

"Okay." Ek glimlag. "Ons kom mos van 'n ander wereld af, reg?"

"U-huh."

"So, in daai wereld is daar nege kontinente, naamlik Europa, Noord Amerika, Asie, Afrika, Australie, Suid Amerika, Antarktika, Die Noord Pool en Groenland. Ons kom vanuit Afrika."

"Waars dit?" Vra Kisame. Ek lag en haal my foon uit my sak uit.

Ek gaan in Google maps in en zoom heeltemal uit. "Okay, jy sien hierdie stuk wat soos 'n stuk vleis lyk?"

"Ja."

"Dis Afrika." Ek het begin saggies lag. "Baie mense noem dit: 'die land waar die diere rondloop'. Aan die Suiderlike punt van Afrika, net hierso," Ek beduie daarna. "Is Suid-Afrika, die land waar kak begin het."

Kisame lig sy skouers. "Ek verstaan nie."

"Ek sal nou verduidelik. Jy sien, so negentien, agtien-voetsek, toe is apartheid in die land ingestel. Wit, swart en kleurling mag nie gemeng het nie. In daardie dae was die witmense die rykes." Se ek. "Toe is daar een man wat 'n moerse verskil gemaak het, Nelson Mandela. Hy was 'n jong swart man wat tronk toe is as gevolg van sy idees. Na nege en twintig jaar is hy uit en apartheid is afgestel."

"Wow, so basies was hierdie land baie streng in die ou dae." Kisame sit regop en kyk na my foon.

Ek snork. "Dis nou nog kak streng, maar niemand gee 'n goeie fok om oor reels nie. Deesdae is daar baie oorgelaaide Taxi's, mense wat in huise inbreek en goed steel, moorde, verkragtings en onwettige smokkelery oor die grense. Hier," Ek zoom in. "Suid-Afrika het nege provinsies. Ek en my vriende kom van Gauteng af."

"Ken jy al hierdie provinsies?" Vra Kisame aandagtig.

"Natuurlik!" Lag ek. "Ek ken elke plek op die aarde, behalwe meeste van hulle se hoofstede en kak." Ek zoom verder in op Gauteng. "Ons kom vanuit Johannesburg, die hoofstad van Gauteng. Ek was nog net een keer uit Gauteng uit, na KwaZulu-Natal toe om by die see te gaan vakansie hou. Ons was in Durban."

Ek bere my foon. "Jou wereld lyk baie deurmekaar." Se Kisame.

"Nie eintlik nie, net 'n paar kontinente, goeie tegnologie en 'n kakhuis vol drama." Ek lag en le terug teen die bank se rug. "As ek kan beskryf wat ek dink van die wereld, Suid-Afrika veral, dan sou ek se: 'dis lekker in Suid-Afrika."

Ek onthou toe 'n liedjie van Leon Schuster en begin dit sing.

"Lekker in Suid-Afrika, bokkie gaan vir kiewiet pla."

"Heh?" Kisame draai sy kop in my rigting in.

"Weet julle wat rugby is?" Vra ek. Kisame skud sy kop. "Fok... Dan sal ek julle moet leer, want dis ons nasionale sport."

"Wat behels dit?"

"Skop, moer en gatte klap. 'N ref wie se trui mooi skoon en vars bly en wie se kop soos 'n geitjie maak, 'n foefie met 'n vluitjie. Twee spanne van vyftien bespierde manne elk, elke span met 'n coach." Ek grinnik. "Basies gooi jy net 'n bal rond en probeer punte verkry."

"O..."

"Hier," Ek trek my foon weer uit en gaan na my DSTv sport app toe. Hulle was besig om rugby te speel, Bokke teen die Cheetahs. "Yes manne!" Gil ek. Die Bokke was die voorlopers vir die wedstryd. "Fok hom op, Habanna! Duik! Duik!"

Ek en Kisame het die hele rugbywedstryd klaar gekyk en toe aan die slaap geraak. Deur die loop van dit het ek heeltyd die ref vervloek.

"Martienus?! Wat de fok vang jy aan?!" Michael en Leon se groep het net net van hulle missie af teruggekom. "Of wat de fok _het _jy aangevang?! Kyk hoe lyk dit!" Skel Michael.

Ek het wakker geword toe Leon-hulle instap en Michael skree. Kisame het bo-op my gele tussen my bene met sy kop op my bors. Ek draai na Michael toe. "Ons het rugby gekyk, hoekom?"

"Daardie posisie lyk asof julle iets anders gedoen het, un." Se Deidara.

Ek bars uit van die lag en Kisame skrik wakker. "Die ou het gesukkel om te slaap!" Blaf ek.

Michael rol sy oe. "Ek sweer, jy Martienus, is die skeefste persoon op hierdie aarde."

"Well, ek het 'n aandagtrekker nodig sodat ek nie Jojo vasgryp nie. Enige probleem daarmee?" Ek lig een van my wenkbroue en gluur vir Michael aan.

"Ja ja, fok." Michael en Leon verdwyn om uit te pak.

Deidara het vir ons gestaan en staar. "Wat?" Vra ek.

"Errm, niks!" Sasori en Deidara verdwyn in verskillende rigtings.

Ek gaap toe. Glo my, as ek gaap dan sluk ek amper 'n hele skool in. Kisame sit regop en vee sy gesig skoon, terwyl ek opstaan om koffie te maak.

In die kombuis sit Leon en pesel aan 'n pakkie skyfies. Ek besluit toe om hom 'n bietjie te pla. "Hoe het die missie gegaan?" Vra ek.

"Ag oraait. Niks ernstig het gebeur nie." Leon vang nog 'n chippie uit die pakkie uit. "Maar Sasori kan snork hoor."

"Moet nou nie vir ou houtkop blammeer nie, jy snork net so hard." Ek lag, kry 'n koppie uit die kas uit en sit dit op die kas neer. "In elk geval, ek het 'n klein probleem waarmee jy my moet help."

"Watter probleem?" Leon sit vorentoe op die stoel. Ek stap na die tafel toe en leun vorentoe.

"Jojo." Ek sug. "Ons moet plan maak dat sy saam Konan 'n kamer deel of iets."

Leon sit en dink vir 'n paar oomblikke. "Ekt geweet hierdie gaan gebeur..." Hy sug en le terug in die stoel. "Okay. Maar dan moet jy belowe om haar nie perongeluk of aspris vas te vang nie, verstaan?"

"Ja, duidelik." Ek draai om en maak my koffie voordat ek sitkamer toe is.

"En myne?" Vra Kisame.

"Maak jou eie, jy het hande en voete."

Laat daardie middag kom die laaste groepie terug van hulle missie af. Jojo het verlee gelyk en moeg. Vir een of ander rede het Itachi my heeltyd bekyk, asof hy een of ander geheime ding probeer ontrafel.

Kakuzu is na Pein toe om die inligting oor te dra. "So... Hoe was die missie?" Vra Kisame vir Itachi.

Ekt op die bank gesit by die armleuning met Kisame langs my en Itachi op 'n ander bank. Jojo was kamer toe, gese sy moet gaan le. Voor sy uit die sitkamer is, kyk sy vir my en glimlag. Itachi hou sy oe op my terwyl ek dak toe kyk. "Ons het 'n paar probleme verkry." Het hy uiteindelik na 'n paar sekondes stilte gese.

"Soos wat?" Kisame le terug in die bank.

Itachi staan op. "Ons sal hierdie gesprek iewers privaat moet hou." Hy hou op praat vir 'n sekonde. "Martienus, jy sal saam moet kom."

"Fok." Ek kreun en staan op. Die drie van ons stap deur die gange, Itachi vooruit. Na nog 'n paar draaie kom ons by 'n groot oefen area aan.

Ek volg vir Itachi na 'n klein kamer toe met Kisame agter my. Verskeie wapens het in die kamer rondgele of was opgehang. Itachi trek die deur toe en sug voordat hy na my toe draai. "Eerste aand het verby gegaan oraait, maar toe ons die tweede aand van die missie gaan slaap, toe het Jojo nagmerries begin kry. Ek het wag gehou daardie aand."

"Watter nagmerries?" Vra ek en Kisame gelyk.

"Toe ek haar vra toe se sy net jou naam heeltyd, dat sy naby jou wil wees." Itachi staar vir my. "Naby Suna toe kry sy weer 'n nagmerrie, maar die keer het sy in haar slaap gepraat. Ons moes plan maak dat Jojo nie saam ons in Suna gaan nie, want sy sou aandag getrek het in die aand."

Ek kyk vir Itachi. "Daar is 'n maar. Iets het gebeur, is ek reg?"

Met 'n sug vee Itachi sy hand oor sy gesig. "Jojo het perongeluk begin loop in haar slaap. Toe ons weer sien toe staan sy voor die Kazegage se gebou en skree."

My oe rek liggies. "Wat de fok? Is julle gevang of iets?"

Itachi skud sy kop. "Nee. Jojo is in die plek in geneem na die Kazekage toe. Die volgende dag het ons haar gekry en uit Suna vertrek sonder enige probleme."

"O, okay. Enigiets anders?" Vra ek en vou my arms oor my bors.

"Behalwe die feit dat sy heeltemal te veel na jou verlang het, weet ek fokkol." Se Itachi. Hy maak die deur oop en loop uit.

Ek draai na Kisame toe met oe wat messe in mens se siel steek. "Sy kom nie naby my nie, verstaan jy?" Fluister ek met 'n aggressiewe toon.

"Hoekom wil jy haar nie naby jou he nie?" Kisame vou sy arms oor sy bors en gluur my aan.

"Ek..." Ek vee een hand oor my gesig. "Los dit net vir nou." Ek stap uit die wapen kamer uit, deur die oefen area na Pein se kantoor toe.

Sonder om te klop stap ek in. "Wat nou?" Vra Pein. Hy staan van sy stoel op. Ek knyp die brug van my neus met my voorfinger en duim vas terwyl ek die deur toemaak.

"Jojo moet in 'n ander kamer slaap, of ek... Of iets moet fokken gedoen word." Ek gooi my arms op. "Ek kan nie naby haar nie!"

Pein lig een van sy wenkbroue. "Hoekom nie?" Ek antwoord nie en gaan sit op die ander stoel in die kamer met my elmboe op my knee en my kop in my hande. "Martienus, wat gaan aan?" Pein druk die onderwerp verder.

Hy stap tot agter my stoel. "Ek weet nie... Ek..." Ek sug hard. "Ek kan net nie... Anders..."

"Jyt gevoelens vir haar." Pein beweeg na sy tafel toe en hou my dop. "Jyt gevoelens vir haar, maar jy wil dit nie wys nie."

"Ek kan nie!" Blaf ek en storm op van die stoel af. "Sys my beste vriendin! Ek is nie veronderstel om gevoelens vir haar te he nie!"

"Hoe lank?" Vra Pein.

"Huh?" Ek draai my kop na hom toe.

Pein sug ongeduldiglik. "Hoe lank is julle vriende?"

Ek sit weer op die stoel. "Vier jaar al." Ek het trane in my oe begin voel bymekaar kom. "Syt nog altyd, toe ons almal nog meisies was, toe is albei geslagte aantreklik vir my... Syt nog altyd vir my gese om weg te bogger... Nou..."

"Martienus," Waarsku Pein. "Jy weet jy kan nie altyd jou drange onder beheer hou nie."

"Ek weet... Ek moet net..." Ek staan op en storm uit die kantoor uit, op soek na Kisame, of Hidan, of enigiemand wat nie 'n meisie was nie.

Ek was so bewolk in my kop dat ek reguit in Jojo vasgeloop het wat oppad kombuis toe was vir 'n glas water. "M-martienus..." Sy bloos en kyk af na haar voete toe.

"Skies... Err... Ek moet gaan..." Ek knip die gesprek kort en loop verder aan, net om iemand te kry wat my kop van die meisie kan afkry. Ek kry toe vir Kisame in sy en Itachi se kamer.

Toe ek daar inbars, toe spring Kisame half van sy bed af. "Wat de fok, Martienus?" Hy sien toe my gesigsuitdrukking en sit regop. "Wat gaan aan, jy lyk demoer in?"

"Ek _is _demoer in, Kisame. As ek nie nou iets doen wat my kop van Jojo kan afkry nie, dan gaan ek afkak." Ek sug en maak die deur toe, sluit die slot ook.

Toe Kisame die klik hoor toe weet hy daars kak. Ek begin vorentoe stap. "M-Martienus, wat maak jy?" Hy begin agtertoe op sy bed skuif soos ek nader kom. "Ek weet jy soek iets wat jou aandag kan aftrek," Hy skuif al hoe verder. "M-maar hierdie is malligheid!"

"Asseblief..." Ek kyk vir hom met smeekende oe. Toe hy nogsteeds homself weg sleep, toe gee ek op en sug. Ek draai toe om, maak die deur oop en storm weg. By die kamer wat die vyf van ons deel stap ek in en begin al my bymekaar maak sodat ek na een van die lee kamers toe kan trek. Toe ek klaar is toe dra ek een sak in elke hand.

Jojo stap toe in die kamer in. "Martienus?" Ek draai om en staar vir haar. Sy was so kort soos wat sy nog altyd was met krullerige, blou hare en bruin-geel oe. "Wat maak jy?" Vra sy.

Ek sug en sit een van die sakke neer. "Ek gaan in 'n ander kamer bly, hierdie kamer is bietjie beknop in die aand." Lieg ek.

"O... Okay." Jojo glimlag liggies en loop oor na my toe. "Kan ek help?"

"Err... Ek dink ek kan self regkom. Ek sal roep as jy kan help." Se ek, gryp die ander sak en stap uit die kamer uit.

Toe ek by een van die lee kamers kom, sit ek altwee sakke in die kamer en kerf 'n pentagram op die deur met een van my kunai voordat ek op die bed gaan le het. My kop wou nie ophou aan haar dink nie.

'n Stem agter in my kop het bly se ek moet wegloop. Die goed wat ek nodig het in 'n rugsak pak en uit die Akatsuki se wegkruip plek loop. Los alles agter, het dit gese. Sny jou hare, loop weg, begin 'n nuwe lewe. Vergeet van haar.

Ek wou die stem glo, maar hoe kon ek? Ek kon nie my vier vriende agter los in 'n plek vol kriminele nie! Maar wie se hulle gaan vir Michael, Leon, Jojo of Jerome seermaak? Wie se hulle gaan? Die stem het my aanhou tart tot ek aan die slaap geraak het.

Toe ek wakker word en my foon se tyd kyk is dit klaar negeuur in die aand.

'n Plan het in my kop gevorm, een wat my 'n ruk sal vat om klaar te maak. 'n Week ten minste, of minder. Als sal behoorlik uitgespeel moet word sodat ek nie gevang word in die einde nie.

Ek het al my goed daardie aand gepak. Alles wat ek sou benodig. Om vir 'n week of twee my lewendig te kan hou. Die plan het my grosseer, want dit sou my vriende seermaak... Dis sou vir Jojo seermaak...

Maar ek moes haar uit my kop uit kry. Ek moes van haar en al my ander vriende fokkof. Ver genoeg sodat hulle my nie vir 'n lang ruk kan vind nie.

Die plan moes werk, dit kon nie skeef loop nie. Ek moet nie eens 'n gesigsuitdrukking verkeerd kry nie, anders vang hulle my uit.

**Blerrie hell...**

**Sommer 'n plan om weg te kom?! Fok!**

**Elk geval, ek hoop julle het die hoofstuk geniet!**

**Review en wag vir hoofstuk sewe!**

**Uittreksel van hoofstuk sewe:**

Sewe in die oggend word ek wakker met 'n droe bek. Ek staan op en gaan maak vir myself koffie, die plan nog vars in my kop. Toe ek in die kombuis instap, toe sit Jojo by die tafel en drink koffie.

"Goeie more." Se sy. Ek bly stil vir 'n paar minute voordat ek haar so normaal as moontlik ook groet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Nog 'n hoofstuk vir my lesers!**

**Ek is jammer dat dit 'n bietjie korter as gewoonlik is, maar jy sal verstaan.**

**Lees, geniet en review!**

**Dankie baie vir al die reviews, ek voel sommer van my tone af warm! Baie dankie aan AntwSpring wat die meeste sover review het. Blykbaar is die storie nie so kak soos wat ek gedink het nie.**

**Vinnige karakter lys:**

**Michael - Momo**

**Jerome - Jeani**

**Leon - Lizzy**

**Martienus - Mari**

**Jojo is Jojo en my gat jeuk!**

Sewe in die oggend word ek wakker met 'n droe bek. Ek staan op en gaan maak vir myself koffie, die plan nog vars in my kop. Toe ek in die kombuis instap, toe sit Jojo by die tafel en drink koffie.

"Goeie more." Se sy. Ek bly stil vir 'n paar minute voordat ek haar so normaal as moontlik ook groet. "Jy lyk moeg, het jy lekker geslaap?"

"Ja, die matras sal verruil moet word, maar andersins het ek orraait geslaap." Ek trek 'n koppie vanuit die kas, sit dit neer en kook die ketel. "Jy?"

Jojo neem 'n sluk koffie. "Michael snork te hard..."

Ek lag saggies. "Ek het vir Leon gese dat die bliksem erger snork as Ou Houtkop."

"Wie?" Jojo drink die res van haar koffie. Ek hoor hoe sy die koppie op die tafel neergesit het.

"Sasori." Ek maak my koffie klaar en stap sitkamer toe. Kisame sit klaar daar, besig om deur 'n tydskrif te blaai. Ekt op 'n ander bank gaan sit en deur my foon se prente gekyk.

Michael stap toe in. "More julle fokkers." Gaap hy.

"Ja ja." Ek rol my oe. "Jy se gewoonlik nie 'more' nie. Soek jy aandag of brood?"

"Nee, jou kont, ek kruip gat." Michael klap my agter my kop. "Wat de fok dink jy?"

Ek lag. "Ekt gedink jy soek 'n bietjie aandag van my af."

"Asof ek deur jou molesteer wil word." Michael val in die spasie op die bank langs my. "Het jy ooit gewonder hoekom ons fone nie uit batterykrag hardloop nie?"

Die koffie in my koppie was al half. "Nee." Se ek en sluk die res voordat ek die koppie neersit op die vloer. "Maar ek wil my hare sny."

"Kan ek eers gatkruip voordat jy 'n guns vra?" Michael sug ongeduldig.

Ek rol my oe en beduie dat hy aangaan. Hy maak sy keel skoon en begin praat, maar ek fokus op die dak. Ekt so hier en daar iets gehoor, maar verder niks.

Michael wou he dat ek hom help met ninja oefening en sulke kak. Ek se toe vir hom dat ek nie eens van dit weet nie, so hyt vir Itachi wat net-net ingestap het gevra.

Ten minste was daar een was besig gehou sou word... Maar ek moes die ander twee ouens ook uit my pad uit kry. Jojo sou geen probleem gewees het nie. Dan was dit die Akatsuki.

Ek staan toe op en stap na Pein se kantoor toe. Sonder om te klop, stap ek in soos gewoonlik. "Wat nou?" Pein sug met aggressie.

"Wanneer is daar missies vir almal?" Vra ek.

Pein kyk vir my vir 'n rukkie. "Ek sal 'n lys saamstel. Vandag gaan niemand op missies nie. More gaan Hidan en Kakuzu uit om 'n paar geld sake uit te gaan sort, Itachi en Kisame gaan Konoha toe en Sasori en Deidara gaan Suna toe."

Ek skud my kop op en af. "Waar kan ek vir Zetsu kry?"

"Hys gewoonlik in die kweekhuis, Martienus, hoekom lyk jy asof jy iemand gaan bliksem?" Pein staan regop.

Met 'n klein glimlag waai ek sy vraag af en stap uit die kantoor uit. Ek loop deur die gange na die kweekhuis toe, die eerste fase van my plan sou begin.

Zetsu het langs 'n plant gesit, besig om met dit te praat. Ek rol my oe en stap vorentoe. "Oi, plant poes." Die twee van ons was nie op baie goeie terme nie, so die plan sou definitief werk.

"Wat soek jy, jy weet jys nie welkom hier nie, jou kont. **As jy nie nou stap nie, eet ek jou**." Zetsu se stem was bedek met gif, presies wat ek verwag het.

"Ek wou net jammer kom se." Ek stap vorentoe en hou my hand uit. "Skud?"

Zetsu gluur my aan. "Hoe weet ek jy lieg nie? **Want as jy lieg eet ek jou**."

"Glo my, ek lieg nie." Ek glimlag. Zetsu kyk na my hand voordat hy dit gegryp het en geskud het. Toe hy laat gaan toe stap ek uit. Ek moes net wag voordat die plan klaar kom.

Dankie tog Tobi was nog nie in die storie nie, anders sou ek kak gehad het. Te danke aan almal wat op missies gaan die volgende, moes ek my plan 'n bietjie vinniger uitgevoer het. Ek kry vir Jerome in die gedeelde kamer, besig om reg te kry om te gaan stort.

"Ja?" Hy draai na my toe.

"Niks, ekt net iets vergeet." Ek stap om die bed en grou in die bedkassie. Toe ek klaar is hou ek 'n sakkie op. "Kan mos nie die saam julle los nie, julle fokkers gaan so hoog soos ballonne sweef." Lag ek.

Jerome rol sy oe en stap badkamer toe. Toe die deur toe is, toe grou ek in die sakkie. Daar was nie zol daarbinne nie, maar 'n sekere stekerige plant wat sap soos gom het. Ek moes dit in 'n dik sakkie hou sodat dit nie gate maak nie.

Ek pluk toe 'n doring af van die plant af en bere dit onder die matras. Part twee van my plan was gedoen. Ek maak die sakkie weer toe en stap uit die kamer uit na my kamer toe om die sakkie te bere.

In my kamer sit Jojo op die bed en blaai deur een van die boeke wat op die rak gestaan het. "Wat de duiwel maak jy?" Sy sou my plan opgeneuk het.

"Hierdie is die enigste stil kamer in die plek." Sy sug en sit die boek neer. "Deidara probeer vir Hidan opblaas, Sasori maak raas van sy kamer af en die sitkamer is koud." Sy sien toe die sakkie. "Wats dit?"

"My zol." Lieg ek.

Jojo frons. "Jy en jou blerrie dagga." Sy rol haar oe en staan van die bed af op met die boek. "Ek sal maar gaan," Giggel sy. "Laat jy maar rook."

Toe sy uit die kamer is, toe steek ek die sakkie in my tas weg en le op my bed. Ek trek toe my eintlike sakkie zol uit en brand 'n bietjie sodat die kamer stink, laat hulle dink ek het gerook. Ek sou moet speel asof ek hoog was, sodat hulle dit ook as werklik beskou.

Na 'n uur stap ek uit die kamer uit en begin rondstruikel al pad na die kombuis toe. "Fok Martienus, is jy alweer hoog?" Het Leon van die kombuis tafel af gevra.

"Wat dink jy?" Ek tol myself na die yskas toe en gryp 'n tros drywe.

Leon sug. "Jy weet daai goed maak jou brein dood."

"Ja ja." Ek struikel uit die kombuis uit, sitkamer toe. Daar was eweskielik 'n klipharde gil.

Almal in die plek hardloop tot by die kweekhuis. Zetsu staan in die middel van die plek met sy hande om sy nek, speeksel drip van sy bek af.

Kakuzu stoot tussen almal deur om vir Zetsu te bekyk. Ek draai om en stap weg. Met Zetsu uit die pad uit en die doring op sy plek was my plan al klaar halfpad klaar.

Toe ek vir Zetsu gaan jammer se, toe het ek 'n gif wat plante vergiftig en siek maak op my hand gesmeer. Dit sou hulle eers 'n week neem voordat Zetsu weer reg gekom het.

Ek stap terug na my kamer toe en gryp 'n sker om my hare te sny. Na vyf minute staar ek vir myself in die spieel. Altwee kante van my kop was gelyk, so ek hoef dan nie enige ander kak uit te sort nie.

Die res van die dag het verby gevlieg. Zetsu is in die mediese kamer in sodat die gif uit sy sisteem gehaal kan word, Michael, Leon en Jerome het in die sitkamer of kombuis heeltyd gesit, besig met gesprek.

Ek het so nou en dan uit my kamer uit gekom om kos en water te kry, maar dit was nie om te eet nie. Ek het dit in my tas verpak.

Hulle het geglo dat ek hoog was en as gevolg daarvan het ek baie geeet. My plan was al amper klaar.

Kisame en Itachi het laat die aand uitgegaan op hulle missie. Die volgende oggend vroeg is Hidan en Kakuzu weg en na hulle, Deidara en Sasori.

Ek het in my kamer gesit en wag. Elke nou en dan het ek deur die gange gestap om te sien of enigiemand naby die deur was. Na 'n ruk het ek my tas in 'n hoekie weggesteek en in die sitkamer gaan sit.

**Fok, om al daardie kak te beplan sou mos poes lank gevat het! **

**In elk geval, ekt 'n bietjie van 'n plan vir Martienus van my eie. Julle sal sien wat gebeur 'n bietjie later, maar vir nou soek ek liefdevolle reviews en ek gee vir julle koekies!**

**Sien julle in hoofstuk agt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiers hoofstuk agt! Dankie vir die lieflike reviews mense!**

**Ekt besluit dat ek 'n 'reviewer of the week' gaan hou. So, elke vrydag gaan ek die reviewer se naam opsit wat die meeste of beste reviews gegee het vir die week. Sover is dit AntwSpring wat die prys wen vir reviewer van die week. As julle wil opvang of iets, review.**

**Dankie weer vir die reviews en geniet hoofstuk agt!**

**Vinnige karakter lys**

**Momo - Michael**

**Jeani - Jerome**

**Lizzy - Leon**

**Mari - Martienus**

**Jojo is Jojo.**

**Waarskuwing:**

**Jy mag dalk 'n bietjie flippen gril vir hierdie hoofstuk.**

Negeuur die aand gaan slaap my vriende en die Akatsuki. Die gange was leeg. Ek sluip uit my kamer uit, af in die gang na my tas toe. 'N geluid maak my spring. Dit was net Jojo. "Wat maak jy so laat in die aand?" Vra sy en vee haar oe uit.

"Ekt iets gehoor, net gou kom kyk of ek dalk nie stemme in my kop hoor nie." Lieg ek. "Gaan slaap maar."

"Okay." Jojo gaap en verdwyn. Ek wag 'n paar hartkloppe voordat ek na die skuilplek van my tas uitkom. Nog een laaste kyk rondom die plek stap ek deur die laaste gang.

Ek kom toe by die deur aan en glip uit so saggies as moontlik. Die vars lug was koud in my longe, maar dit was goed. Ek kon ruik dat dit sou reen, so dit het my ook baie gehelp om my spore weg te steek. Dit sou my ten minste vier dae gegee het voordat hulle 'n soort spoor kon kry.

Van wat ek onthou het in die storie, stap ek in 'n Noordelike rigting vir 'n paar myl voordat ek Oos begin gaan. 'N langpad, maar dit sou ook 'n paar dae se soek spaar, sodat hulle dink ek het Noord gegaan.

My plan sou kry dat ek vir Orochimaru besoek het. Dit was nogals grillerig om aan te dink voordat ek die plan gekry het, maar dit moes werk. Dis al plan wat ek gehad het wat uitgewerk het, maar die plan was nog ver van klaar af.

Ek onthou nog mooi waar Orochimaru se skuilplek was, en net voor die son op is, begin dit reen en ek kom by die plek uit. 'n Totaal van vyf en 'n half ure se stap het dit my geneem. Ek glip deur die versteekte deur in en stap deur nog deurmekaar gange. Die kos in my rugsak was klaar van geeet, maar nie te veel nie, net sodat die ander stuk van my plan uitgespeel kan word. "Oi! Orochimaru!" Skree ek.

Geen antwoord kom nie, so ek stap voort. Hulle kon nie teen daardie tyd slaap nie, hulle is mos mal fokkers. Na 'n lang ent kom ek by 'n deur uit en klop daaraan. G'n wonder niemand antwoord nie, want die gange was so deur die weer dat my stem nerens kon trek nie. "Ja?" Vra iemand van binne af.

Ek stap in en bekyk die kamer. Die persoon in die vertrek staar vir my in wonder. "Kabuto, reg?" Vra ek ongeduldig.

"Ja, maar wie is jy? Wat soek jy hier?" Kabuto sit die glas beker neer wat hy in sy hand gehad het.

"Nommer een, skuilplek." Ek sit my tas neer. "Nommer twee, iewers waar ek weet niemand kan my vind nie. Ek moet vir so lank as moontlik versteek bly sodat die Akatsuki my nie kan kry nie."

Kabuto bekyk my. "En... Wie is jy?" Sy een wenbrou is gelig asof hy my figuur prys.

"Martienus." Ek grinnik. "Ek het so paar eksperimente wat jy op my kan probeer."

Geskok tree Kabuto weg. "W-wat? Iemand wat williglik dit toelaat?!" Sy oe was wyd agter die brille.

Ek skud my kop op en af. "Ekt heelwat 'n probleem, maar eers soek ek iets om te drink." Ek gaan sit toe op 'n stoel en le terug.

"Kan ek 'n glas water aanbied?" Vra Kabuto.

"Sal koffie veel van 'n probleem wees om te maak?" Ek rus my hande agter my kop. "Waars jou baas?"

Kabuto maak sy keel skoon. "Hyt gou iets gaan kry saam met Sasuke. Hulle sal terug wees oor 'n paar ure." Hy draai toe om en beduie dat ek hom volg. Ons stap deur die gange na 'n kombuis toe waar hy 'n koppie koffie skink. "So, Martienus, vertel my van jou probleem." Hyt vir my die koffie gegee en toe by die tafel gaan sit.

Ek het geweet ek moes reguit die waarheid vertel, anders sou ek uitgevang word. Ek gaan sit toe op 'n ander stoel met my koffie. "Ek was 'n meisie."

Kabuto het gelyk asof hy van sy stoel af gaan val. "'n... 'n Meisie?"

"Ja. So maand terug toe ek hier aangekom het _was _ek 'n meisie. Toe word ek deur die Akatsuki ontvoer en toe ek weer sien," Ek wys toe na my liggaam.

"Hoekom sou dit nou 'n probleem wees? Jy verstaan seker hoe die... Manlike liggaam werk?" Kabuto bekyk my.

Ek skud my kop. "Dis nie die probleem nie. Toe ek nog 'n meisie was, was ek heeltemal skeef. Ekt van mans en meisies gelyk gehou. Dis nou dieselfde, maar..." Ek sluk. "Nou kry ek... Gevoelens vir my beste vriendin wat ek nie wil he nie..."

"Is jou vriendin ook hier?" Vra Kabuto, hy le vorentoe in sy stoel.

"Ek en al my vriende is in hierdie wereld, maar die ander vier is by die Akatsuki. Ekt hier kom skuiling soek tot my kop kan regkom." Ek sug en neem 'n sluk koffie. "Julle het nie dalk suiker nie?"

Kabuto beduie na die kas toe. Ek staan toe op en gooi 'n paar teelepels suiker in die koffie en roer. "Orochimaru en Sasuke is oppad." Het Kabuto onverwags gese.

Ek grinnik. "Uiteindelik." Ek sluk toe die res van my koffie en strek my arms en bene.

"Weet jy ooit wat jy doen?" Kabuto hou my dop terwyl ek my hand deur my kort hare getrek het.

"Ja. Ten minste weet ek dat ek veiliger hier is as daar. My kop kan skoon gemaak word." Ek gaap laat 'n skool ingesluk word. Binne 'n paar minute hoor ek stemme buite in die gange.

Ek stap uit met Kabuto kort kort aan my hakke. Toe ons uitstap stap ek reg in Orochimaru vas laat hy agtertoe val. Voor hy die vloer kon raak, gryp ek sy arm beet en sit hom weer terug op sy voete. "Well well well, wie isss hierdie, Kabuto?" Vra die slang man terwyl hy my bekyk.

"Kom ek vertel jou." Se ek en stap in die rigting wat ek dink Orochimaru se kantoor is. Kabuto tik my skouer en beduie ander kant toe. "Ek het dit geweet." Se ek simpelerig en stap in die ander rigting in.

"Laat ek." Snork Orochimaru. Blykbaar was my rigtings in die plek baie deurmekaar, want ek weet nie duidelik hoe en waar alles was nie. Orochimaru stap voor ons, gevolg deur Kabuto. Ek en Sasuke stap agter hulle.

Sasuke gluur my aan asof ek 'n indringer in 'n private gebied is. Ons se fokkol totdat ons in die kantoor is.

"So," Orochimaru beduie laat ek sit terwyl Sasuke in die hoek gaan staan het. "Wat maak jy hier?"

Ek begin toe presies dieselfde storie as wat ek vir Kabuto vertel het, vir Orochimaru vertel. Sasuke het my heeltyd dopgehou en bogger all gese. Toe ek klaar was toe was daar doodse stilte behalwe vir 'n kriek.

Orochimaru staan op en begin vorentoe en terug stap, besig om te dink. "Hoekom sal die Akatsuki jy en jou vriende wou he?" Vra hy.

"Blykbaar vir ons onnatuurlike chakra." Ek rol my oe en sug. "Ongelukkig vir hulle is dit net _ek _wat die onnatuurlike chakra het. Twee van die fokkers is gelowig, een is half roboties en die ander is 'n druid-wannabe."

**Jojo**

"Martienus?" Ek klop aan die deur. "Martienus, slaap jy nog? Pein wil jou sien." Saggies maak ek die deur oop en loer in. Martienus se bed is deurmekaar maar hy was nie daarbinne nie. Ek kry toe 'n slegte gevoel en hardloop deur die gebou.

Hy was nie in die sitkamer nie, ook nie in enige ander kamer nie. Toe Michael by my uitkom, toe sit ek in die kombuis met groot oe. "Wat gaan aan?" Vra Michael.

Ek kyk op na hom toe met trane wat in my oe vorm. "Martienus... Hys... Hys weg!" Ek bars uit in trane toe, hardloop oor na Michael toe en gooi my arms om sy nek.

"Weg?!" Michael staan terug verbaas en hou my skouers vas. "Het jy oral gekyk? Is jy seker hys weg?"

"Ja!" Die trane loop oor my wange. "Ek weet nie wat met hom gebeur het nie, Pein het hom gesoek en toe... Toe ek in sy kamer instap weet ek al daars iets verkeerd!" Ek gooi myself na Michael toe.

Hy skud sy kop. "Kom, ons moet vir Pein se, anders gaan ons hom nooit weer kry nie."

Ek skud my kop op en af en volg hom deur die gange tot by Pein se kantoor.

**Martienus**

Dit was klaar laat oggend en, deur skrefies in die dak, kon ek die son uitmaak. Orochimaru het toegelaat dat ek bly, maar Sasuke was 'n poes daaroor en het uit die kantoor uitgestorm. Ek le op 'n bed in 'n spaarkamer en staar op, 'n gevoude stuk papier le langs my met gedroogde en gemaalde groen blare daarop, zol.

Kabuto het my in die kamer ingestoot sodat ek kan slaap en rus kry. Ek was nie in die bui vir rus nie, so toe grou ek in my tas en haal my pakkie dagga uit.

Dis snaaks hoe Orochimaru se skuilplek gekonstrukteer is. Helfte van dit is ondergrond, bo gronds is dit in groot boomstamme gebou. My kamer was in een van die bome met 'n groot genoeg gat vir 'n venster. Die wind het vars, koue lug in die kamer ingewaai, tesame met 'n paar druppels reen.

Ekt vroeer my hemp uitgetrek en oor die stoel gegooi, want dit was besig om warm te raak. Hoe kon dit warm raak as dit reen? Die bome. In die gebied waar ek was, was die bome so dikgepak dat hitte nog in die bome vasgevang word, en die reen het bogger all gehelp nie.

Ek rol toe vir my nog 'n sigaret vol zol en steek dit aan. Kabuto stap op daai oomblik in en trek sy neus op van die reuk. "Wat maak jy?" Vra hy.

"Verminder my brein kapasiteit deur die kak te rook." Ek wys vir hom die emfiseem stokkie en lag klip hard. "Wie weet, dalk werk dit!" Dadelik begin ek my longe uit hoes.

Kabuto skuifel vorentoe 'n ent en sit op die bed. "Ons kan die eksperiment begin... As jy wil..." Hy staar vir my met 'n oop mond.

Ek sit regop. "Dis nie nodig om te slobber nie." Grinnik ek, le vorentoe en lig sy kakebeen met die punte van my fingers.

'n Rooi bloos trek regoor Kabuto se wange en hy kyk af. Ek staan op en gryp my hemp van die stoel af.

"Kom, laat ons gaan." Se ek en stap uit die kamer uit. Kabuto volg agterna na sy bloos episode. Hy stap vooruit en lei my na die eksperiment kamer. Die gang wat daarna toe lei was 'n groot kamer vol verskeie tenke en goed. Toe ek nader kyk in die tenke toe sien ek verskeie diere en monsters, eksperimente, het Kabuto hulle genoem.

Wat ek van Kabuto en Orochimaru geleer het, was heeltemal verkeerd. Hulle persoonlikhede is heeltemal anders, nes die Akatsuki s'n. Die hele beskrywing van die Naruto karakters is verkeerd. Was dit omrede ek en my vriende in daardie wereld ingekom het?

In die eksperiment kamer vra Kabuto my om my hemp uit te trek en op die bed te le. Ek maak so en hou hom dop terwyl hy allerhande goed oor my bors en nek plak met deurmekaar drade.

**Leon**

Jojo was heeltemal onbeheerbaar. Toe Pein ons almal inroep na sy kantoor toe, toe sit Jojo langs Michael en huil reviere. Blykbaar was Martienus weg.

Pein het ons toe in groepe opgedeel, ek, Jojo, Kisame en Hidan gaan Noord-Oos, Kakuzu en Sasori gaan Suid-Oos, Deidara en Michael gaan Noord-Wes en Zetsu, wat net-net reggekom het gaan saam Konan Suid-Wes. Ons moes vir verskeie spore en goed soek, maar dit was besig om te reen terwyl die son soos 'n lampie skyn, so dit het dit moelik gemaak.

As ons nie vir Martienus teen daardie middag gekry het nie, moes almal terug rapporteer en rus kry. Maar ons sou eers die volgende dag uitgaan, want die ander was nog oppad terug van hulle missies af. Kisame en Itachi was al klaar terug.

Wat my gepla het, was hoekom die ou net weg sou loop. Pein het gese as ons hom nie oor 'n week kry nie, dan gaan ons vir Konoha om hulp moet vra, wat 'n kak idee was.

Ek, Jerome en Michael moes vir Jojo aanhoudend troos en vir haar se dat ons vir Martienus voor die einde van die week sou kry. Daardie aand het sy vroeg gaan slaap, so ek, Itachi, Kisame, Jerome en Michael kon praat.

"Ek dink hy wil weg van Jojo af gekom het." Se Kisame. "Gister het hy my amper aangeval."

"Hoekom weg bly van Jojo af?" Vra Michael. "Het sy iets gedoen?"

Itachi skud sy kop op en af. "Syt gedurende ons opgebreekte missies nagmerries gehad en bly vra om naby Martienus te wees."

"Wat de fok?! Is sy mal?!" Skel Jerome verbaas. Ons het in die oefen area gestaan, so niemand kon ons veel hoor van buite af nie. "Martienus, voordat hy 'n _hy _geword het, was skeef. Hyt altyd skurwe grappe gemaak en aan Jojo bly hang!"

"Kalmeer, Jerome. Ons weet nog nie wat werklik in Martienus se kop aangaan nie. Meskien het hy geloop omdat hy sy probleme wou uitsort." Se ek. Jerome het op sy hurke gaan sit en dink soos wat Shikamaru altyd gedoen het.

"Wat as dit 'n ander rede was, of hy was ontvoer of iets?" Vra Michael.

Itachi skud sy kop. "Martienus kan homself hanteer. Hy sou ten minste probeer om clues te los, maar hy het nie."

"Dis asof hy dit beplan het." Sug Kisame en vou sy arms oor sy bors.

Ek vee my hand oor my gesig. "Well, al wat ons nou kan doen is om vir hom te gaan soek en te hoop ons kry hom voordat iets hom oorkom."

**Martienus**

"Jyt 'n snaakse soort chakra wat ek nog nooit tevore gesien het nie..." Kabuto sit op die stoel langs die bed en sug. "Weet jy dalk?"

Ek grinnik. "Tot die laaste beskrywing."

"O? Vertel my." Die silwer behaarde man le vorentoe, geinteresseerd.

**Fok en ek dag eks mal! **

**Ja nee, Martienus, fok Orochimaru toe en offer jouself op as 'n eksperiment. Poes...**

**Maar in elk geval, ten minste kan hy skuiling en daardie kak kry. Dis wat volgende gaan gebeur wat interessant is!**

**Review asseblief en wag vir hoofstuk nege!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**Dankie vir die reviews my liefies!**

**So, hiers hoofstuk nege vir julle, al te mooi en pragtig.**

**Pasop asseblief dat julle nie naar word nie!**

**Lees, geniet en review!**

**Vinnige karakter lys**

**Jerome - Jeani**

**Leon - Lizzy**

**Michael - Momo**

**Martienus - Mari**

**Jojo is Jojo en ek moet gaan bad!**

**Michael**

Die volgende dag bars Jojo in die kamer in met koffie. "Word wakker! Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori en Deidara is terug! Ons loop oor 'n uur!" Blaf sy.

Ekt uit die bed uit geval en op my gat gaan sit. "Fok, kan jy net 'n bietjie fokken kalmeer?"

"Dis die eerste keer wat ek jou so baie hoor vloek, Michael." Gaap Leon en staan op om 'n koppie koffie van Jojo af te kry.

Jerome het onder sy asem gegrom en opgesit in sy bed. "Ek hou nie van vroeg wakker word nie."

Jojo gooi die naaste ding aan haar teen sy kop. "Dis amper negeuur! Flippen hell! Julle mans is lui!" Skel sy. Die boek het nog aan Jerome se gesig vasgesit. Jojo sit die koppies op die kas neer en loop uit. "Julle beter reg wees in 'n halfuur, voordat ek julle kom moer."

Ek kyk na die ander twee. Jerome haal die boek van sy gesig af en gaap. Leon neem 'n sluk koffie en sug. "Well... Ons beter stort en klaarkry voordat Jojo op 'n vermoor streek gaan..." Se ek en staan op.

**Martienus**

Ek word wakker met 'n swaard teen my nek, Sasuke aan die ander ent met 'n gluur wat dood voorspel. "Wat soek jy?" Vra ek.

Sasuke reaggeer nie. Ek sug toe en gryp die swaard, die skerp kant sny in my palm, maar ek igroneer dit toe ek vorentoe leun en in Sasuke se gesig is.

"Ek vra jou weer," Sasuke vries liggies en staar vir my. "Wat soek jy?" Hy reaggeer toe weer nie. Ek grinnik en leun nader. "Ek kan jou altyd maak praat..."

'n Ligte pienk strek oor Sasuke se gesig en hy spring van die bed af. Ek gaap en staan op van die bed af, sonder 'n hemp. Sasuke hou sy aandag op die vloer en het fokkol gese nie.

Ek het 'n visnet hemp oor my bors getrek en agter hom gaan staan. Hyt my blykbaar nie gesien nie, so toe ek praat toe slaan rigormortis in en hy lyk asof hy 'n hartaanval gekry het. "Wat is jy so stil? Is jy skaam?" Vluister ek in sy oor.

Binne twee sekondes wat ek dit gese het word sy ore rooi van die bloos. "E-eks nie skaam nie!" Blaf hy en draai om om vir my te gluur. Sy gesig het my alles vertel en ek begin lag. Hy bloos toe rooier.

"Toe nou," Ek le vorentoe laat ons gesigte net 'n paar millimeter uitmekaar was. "Jys jaloers dat Orochimaru sy belangstellings in iets anders het, reg?"

Ek kon voel hoe sy asem oor my lippe trek. Hy was ten minste 'n jaar of so jonger as ek. Ekt geweet hy was iewat geintimideer deur my groot en fris liggaam. "Ek moet sterker word om Itachi dood te maak... Jy keer dit... Ek moet-" Ekt Sasuke se woorde afgesny deur my lippe teen syne te druk.

Die swaard wat in sy hand was het vloer toe geval. Ekt gevoel hoe sy hart al hoe vinniger klop. "Het jy 'n probleem?" Vra ek toe ek terug getrek het. "Eks net hier om my kop skoon te kry, het jy nie geluister nie?"

Sasuke se wange was bloedrooi. "Maar, Orochimaru-"

"Ekt vir hom gese dat hulle kan maak net wat hulle wil, solank my kop van daardie tert af kom." Ek staan weg van Sasuke af en stap uit die kamer uit na die kombuis toe.

Na 'n ruk, stap Sasuke in die kombuis in en gaan sit by die tafel. "Jys hier vir iets anders..." Se hy.

Ek grinnik, my liggaam is na die kas toe gedraai. "En wat mag dit dalk wees?" Vra ek.

"Ek weet nie..." Sasuke le met sy arms op die tafel. "Ek weet net dis iets te doen met my."

Met my koffie in een hand stap ek na die tafel toe en sit my hand op sy kop. "Ek sal jou seker vertel as ons vandag uitgaan op die missie wat Orochimaru gister van gepraat het."

Sasuke lig sy kop en kyk vir my. "Jy herinner my aan iemand, maar dan... Jy doen weer nie."

Ek glimlag. "Ek is nie selde as iemand nie, onthou dit."

**Jerome**

Jojo bars in die kamer in weer toe ek nog besig was om aan te trek. "Ons loop nou!" Blaf sy.

"Jirre fok! Gee ons net fokken kans vroumens!" Skree Michael en druk die laaste van sy kunai in sy heup sak. "Wat het jou tiete so in 'n knyp?"

Rooi word Jojo se gesig binne 'n sekond. "Julle is lelik met my!"

"Wies lelik met jou?" Vra Kisame en stap in.

"Ons kom nou!" Blaf ek.

**Martienus**

Orochimaru het vir Kabuto gestuur om my en Sasuke na sy kantoor te roep. "Ek het informasie verkry dat die Akatsuki vir jou gaan soek tot laatmiddag vandag."

"Wanneer begin hulle?" Vra ek en vou my arms oor my bors.

"Nou." Orochimaru staan op. "Wees versigtig oppad Kirigakure toe, hulle gaan elke dag 'n kilometer verder soek, maar ek glo hulle nie. Wie weet wat hulle beplan." Hy stap oor na die twee van ons. "Versteek julle chakra so goed as moontlik."

Ek skud my kop op en af. "Ons sal terug kom met die scroll." Ek sit my hand op Orochimaru se skouer en stap uit die kantoor uit met Sasuke op my hakke. In my kamer gryp ek wat ek sou benodig sodat ek lig genoeg kan trap en effektief teen aanvalle kan staan. "Sasuke," Se ek en draai na hom toe nadat ek klaar was.

Sasuke se kop wip op om vir my te kyk. "Ja?"

"Ons sal ons chakra nou al moet versteek." Ek vee my hand deur my hare. "Ek het iets, maar ek weet nie of dit gaan werk nie. Dis 'n 'null shield' genoem."

Aandagtig trap Sasuke vorentoe. "Wats dit?"

Ek lag saggies en begin my energie, my magiese kragte, fokus, sodat ek harde klip hoor skraap rondom die twee van ons. Toe ek my oe oopmaak toe staar Sasuke vir my met bewondering in sy oe. "Bly naby my, ek weet nie hoe ver hierdie skerm kan uitrek nie."

Sasuke skud sy kop op en af en volg my heelpad tot uit die plek uit. Ons vertrek toe op 'n vinnige spoed na Kirigakure toe. Na 'n ent hou Sasuke op en staan stil. "Gaan jy my vertel wat jy gaan doen?"

My plan. Dis wat ek moes vertel het. Die laaste flippen stuk van my fokken plan. "Ons gaan nie terug na Orochimaru nie." Se ek terwyl ek weggedraai is. "Dit help nie jy probeer gaan nie, jy kan nie verder as vyf meter van my af nie." Ek grinnik soos 'n wille mens.

"Wat bedoel jy?" Sasuke was kalm, maar ek kon hoor hoe hy paniekerig was.

"Daardie 'null shield', dis nie net 'n skerm waaragter jy kan wegkruip nie." Ek trek my hand deur my hare. "Saam met daardie soen wat ek jou vanoggend gegee het, werk dit soos 'n ketting."

"W-wat?!" Sasuke spring agter toe en val amper. Ek vang hom voordat hy van die tak af geval het.

Ek kyk vir hom met wille oe, soos 'n weerwolf wat agter 'n rooibok aan was. "Niemand kan jou vind nie, nie eens Orochimaru nie!" Ek grinnik so breed dat my lippe tot by my ore strek. "Ek het sy 'link' met jou verbreek."

Sasuke staar vir my met ongeloof, sy mond het oopgehang en sy oe was wyd. "Wat de fok?! Jy kan dit nie doen nie! Wat gaan jy maak, he?"

Ek trek vir Sasuke teen my bors en vluister in sy oor. "Ons gaan Konoha toe." My stem was grof.

**Jojo**

Ek het iets in die woud gehoor, soos iemand wat skree. "Itachi, wat was dit?" Vra ek. Itachi lig sy skouers en beduie dat ons dit moet gaan uitkyk. Die planne het verander, so Itachi was saam in my groep.

Toe ons by die area kom van waar die klank af gekom het, toe spring 'n bok verby ons, 'n wolf agter dit. Ek het altwee hande voor my mond. "Jojo, moenie so bekommerd lyk nie. Dis die sirkel van die lewe." Se Leon.

Iets was verkeerd. Ek het geweet die skree het iets soos 'wat de fok' geklink. Dit was iemand wat dit geskree het, maar niemand was daar nie.

Dis totdat ons groepie 'n klein kamp gemaak het om te rus vir 'n rukkie, dis net toe, toe weet ek wat dit was.

Ek was besig om vir 'n skoenlapper te staar, toe hoor ek twee mense van die bome afspring. Toe ek opkyk toe staan... "Martienus!" Trane loop by my wange af. Langs hom het Sasuke gestaan met sy hand op sy swaard. "Martienus? Wat gaan aan?" Ek tree agter toe en staan skuins agter Itachi.

Leon staan vorentoe. "Martienus, wat maak jy? Ons soek vir jou."

Dis toe ek die probleem sien. "Julle bliksems! Jys na Orochimaru toe!" Gil ek en staan vorentoe. "Ek gaan julle fokken moer!"

"Jojo!" Blaf Leon. "Staan terug!"

"Nee!" Ek skree kliphard en probeer vorentoe storm, maar ek kon nie. Itachi se hand het my terug gehou. "Los my! Ek gaan hulle opfok!" Trane begin in reviere by my wange afloop. Ek kyk vir Martienus, maar hy grinnik net met wilde oe. "Wat het julle aan hom gedoen?" Fluister ek, my stem was verbreek en my keel het begin seer raak.

Martienus tree vorentoe, Sasuke aan sy hakke. "Ek het 'n plan van my eie." Se Martienus met 'n bree glimlag wat tande wys, tande wat my maak gril tot die dag toe. Sy oogtande was skerp en lank. "Ek gaan Konoha toe, saam met Sasuke."

"Julle kan vir Jojo, Leon, Michael en Jerome oorhandig teen more middag," Se Sasuke met 'n grinnik en 'n glansie na Martienus toe. "Of ons kom haal hulle."

My oe rek wyd. Hulle sou my van my gemaklike plek in die Akatsuki se verskuilplek steel as ons nie oorgehandig was nie. "M-martienus? Is dit ooit jy?" Snuffel ek.

"Wat dink jy, tert? Ekt nog altyd hierdie kant van my versteek, nog al die fokken jare." Hy krul sy bolip op asof hy knor. "En dankie aan my plan, kon ek myself wees!"

Sasuke sit 'n hand op Martienus se gespierde arm. "Ons wil nie nou baklei nie, Martienus. Ons moet mos by Konoha uitkom." Se hy. Martienus skud sy kop op en af.

"More middag voor Konoha se hekke, anders maak ons kak." Knor Martienus voordat hulle verdwyn.

Dit het gevoel asof my hart in twee geskeer is. Hoekom? Het ek gevra. Hoekom kan hy net nie dieselfde emosies vir my he as wat ek vir hom het nie? Hoekom moes hy wegloop? Wat was sy planne? Ek wou agter hulle aanhardloop, maar Itachi het my gekeer en my omgedraai sodat ek vir hom kyk.

Dis toe hy my 'n ligte soen op my lippe gee. "Vergeet van hom..." Sug hy.

Ek skud my kop en begin loop.

Trane het geweier om op te hou terwyl ons terug na die skuilplek stap nie. Leon het my heeltyd gekeer voordat ek val of in iets vasloop.

**Martienus**

Hulle sou nie veel van 'n keuse gehad het nie. In elke geval sou my vriende in Konoha wees, die tweede geval sou hulle net in 'n erger posisie sit.

Einde van die dag was om die draai. Ek en Sasuke kom by Konoha aan net voor sewe. Ek gaan klop aan die deur en een van die wagte steek sy kop uit 'n skrefie uit. "Ja? Wie is jy?"

"Ek dink jy ken my as Mari." Grinnik ek. "Ekt so bietjie probleme opgetel, maar, se vir Tsunade dat ek 'n geskenk saam gebring het." Ek beduie toe vir Sasuke om voor my te gaan staan het.

Die wag se oe rek. "K-kom in!" Se hy in 'n hoe stemtoon, asof iemand hom in sy knaters gemoer het.

Ons word in die plek ingelaat. "Dankie. Ek wil met Tsunade so gou as moontlik praat." Het ek gese. Die wag het weggehol om 'n afspraak te maak terwyl ek en Sasuke na die Hokage se gebou toe stap.

"Ek voel onwelkom." Se Sasuke saggies.

"Wat dink jy? Jyt weggeloop." Snork ek. "Sharrup en loop."

Ons kom toe by die gebou en stap in. Die wag staan en wag vir ons. "Sy sal julle nou dadelik sien." Se hy. Ek skud my kop op en af en begin die trappe klim.

By Tsunade se kantoor klop ek aan die deur. "Waar is hy?!" Blaf sy toe ek instap. Syt agter haar tafel gestaan my wye oe. Sasuke stap agter my uit. "... Liewe Hemel..." Tsunade val agtertoe op haar stoel.

"Hello weer, Tsunade." Se ek.

"Wag... Ken ek jou?" Tsunade bekyk my.

Ek rol my oe en trek 'n stoel nader. "Dis ek, Mari."

"Wat de fok?!"

**Leon**

"Jojo! Kalmeer!" Blaf Pein en knyp die brug van sy neus met sy fingers. "Het hy enigiets anders gese behalwe daardie twee opsies?"

"Nee..." Ek sug. Jojo blaf van die huil en klou aan Itachi se jas vas. "Ek dink die tweede opsie sal erger uitdraai vir ons."

Pein sug hard. "Ons kan nie laat Konoha ons posisie uitvind nie, ons kan ook nie net die vier aan hulle oorhandig nie..."

"Kan ons nie koepiees van hulle maak nie?" Suggesteer Kakuzu.

Ek skud my kop. "Martienus kan sulke goed sien. Hy sal weet as ons nie gaan opdaag nie."

"Fok!" Blaf Pein en trek albei hande oor sy gesig. "Fok!" Hy gooi toe alles van sy tafel af. Konan tree weg van haar baas af.

Jojo, tjankend en al, probeer praat, maar haar stem was heeltemal omgekrap met die gehuilery. "Hoekom gaan ons net nie? Dit sal veiliger wees..."

Almal draai na haar toe. "En dan wat? Dan sit ons met kak?" Skel Jerome.

"Wie weet wat Martienus gaan aanvang sodra ons daar is?" Michael vou sy arms oor sy bors. "Dit help nie ons handig onsself net oor aan hulle nie!"

"Ons het nie 'n ander opsie nie!" Skree Jojo, haar gesig het begin rooi word met frustrasie. "Ekt genoeg gehad van hierdie kak!"

En sy was ernstig. Sommer daardie aand, sonder dat iemand weet, kry sy vir Zetsu om ons by Konoha af te laai.

**Martienus**

Ek het bly grinnik soos my vriende in Tsunade se kantoor staan en afgepis lyk. "Julle wou daar bly, ne?" Vra ek, een van my wenkbroue gelig.

"Wat soek jy, Martienus?" Sny Jerome in. "Wat de hell is jou planne?"

Sasuke snork. "Sy planne is klaar."

"Presies wat Sasuke gese het." Tsunade staan op. Sakura, Naruto en Kakashi was in die kamer ook. "Julle vier, as gevolg van julle weiering om Konoha toe te kom, williglik, behalwe Jojo, sal nie toegelaat word om sonder ANBU rond te gaan nie."

"Wat? Ek ook?!" Jojo se oe staan wyd. "Maar ek het hulle hier gebring en-"

"Dit help nie jy probeer jouself uit dit praat nie." Ek vou my arms oor my bors. "As julle my en Sasuke verskoon, ons gaan kos kry."

"Ek kom saam!" Blaf Naruto.

Die drie van ons verlaat die Hokage se gebou en stap na Ichiraku se Rammen winkel toe.

**Leon**

"Die bliksem..." Ek gluur vir Jojo. "Hoekom moes jy ons saamgetrek het?"

Jojo bloos uit skaamte. "E-ek moes. Ek wou nie he dat ons in die kak kom nie..."

Ek kon nie glo wat ek hoor nie. Jojo sou gewoonlik vir als gese het 'fok dit!'. Nou... Syt verander. "Jys verlief op hom?! Daardie kont?!" Ek staar vir haar terwyl ek op haar skree. "Is jy befok in jou kop?! Jojo!"

Sy reaggeer nie en begin net huil. "Eks jammer! Maar wat anders kon ek doen?!"

Tsunade het ons dopgehou terwyl ons wag het vir die ANBU mense. Jojo sou agter moes bly nadat ek, Michael en Jerome weggeneem was. Martienus... Die poes! Ek wou hom net vermoor het! Met my eie hande! Hoe kon hy dit doen?!

**Martienus**

Ek glimlag toe Naruto in sy kos ingrou. "Dankie weer! Ons sou nooit vir Sasuke terug kon bring nie!" Die blonde ninja neem nog 'n groot hap van sy rammen. "Hoe het jy dit gedoen?"

"Dis nie 'n storie vir nou nie, Naruto." Ek lag. "Eet jou kos, laat ons kan gaan rus. En eet stadig voor jy verstik!"

Sasuke was gelukkig om weg van Orochimaru se invloede te wees, maar meer gelukkig om naby my te wees.

**Jou kont! **

**Martienus! Hoe kon jy?! Gee jou eie vriende aan Konoha?!**

**Ek wil sommer kots van afgepistheid!**

**In elk geval, ek hoop julle het die hoofstuk geniet, en... Ek sien julle in die volgende een! Review asseblief!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay ouens, ek het groot kak.**

**Ekt julle hulp nodig, okay.**

**My afrikaanse onderwyser, die hoof se vrou in my hoerskool het gevra dat ek hierdie storie uitprint tot waar ek geskryf het en dit vir haar gee, maar ek kan nie!**

**Kyk na die woordeskat! Die taalgebruik! Ek weet dit cool en kak, maar ek kan dit nie net so vir haar gee om te lees nie! **

**Wat ek well kan doen is die storie bietjie regmaak waar daar dalk kak is en dit dan vir haar gee.**

**Ek het haar gewaarsku dat daar baie vloekwoorde en goed in is. So, wat moet ek doen, review en se vir my asseblief!**

**Hierdie suggestie eindig einde Februarie, so begin review en vir my se wat de fok. Die meeste 'ja's' wen en die meeste 'nee's' wen. Begin gat skop!**

**Jojo**

"Martienus wil jou later sien." Tsunade kyk vir my.

Ek kyk na Sakura toe. "Ermm... Hoekom? Ek dog ons mag nerens-"

"Hyt so gevra." Sug Tsunade. Ek draai my aandag weer na haar toe. "Gese hyt iets wat hy vir jou wil gee."

Vinnig voel ek hoe die bloed na my brein toe vlieg. "Eh... Okay..." My gesig was warm, en ekt geweet ek bloos.

"Sakura sal jou later by die Uchiha woonstel toe neem. Julle kan maar gaan." Tsunade le terug in haar stoel.

Ek draai om en stap agter Sakura aan na waar my nuwe blyplek was. Heelpad daarnatoe het ek bly wonder hoekom Martienus in die Uchiha woonstel sal gaan bly het. "Hier." Sakura het my uit my gedagtes gebring.

Die blyplek wat vir my aangestel was het 'n slaapkamer, badkamer, kombuis en sitkamer gehad, niks anders. Al die vensters was gesluit, so ek kon nie vars lug inkry nie. Daar was tog 'n lug-verkoelings stelsel in die plek, so dit het bietjie gehelp.

Sakura het my gelos laat ek gemaklik kan raak met die plek. Ekt gewonder hoe dit met die ander drie gaan... Maar toe ek aan hulle glurende oe herinner was toe hou ek maar op. Hulle was kwaad vir my...

Martienus was seker op sy perdjie gelukkig. Hoe het hy vir Sasuke in die eerste plek terug Konoha toe gekry sonder enige moeilikheid? Wat het van Orochimaru geword?

My kop was vol vrae wat ek moes vra, maar om te dink dat Martienus iets vir my gaan gee... Dit het my laat wonder... Wat sou hy vir my gee?

**Martienus**

"Dankie, Naruto, jy kan gaan." Ek waai vir Naruto terwyl hy weggeloop het. Sasuke volg agter my, stilletjies, deur die Uchiha woonstel.

Na 'n ruk se stilte en loop begin Sasuke praat. "Hoekom het jy vir Tsunade gevra om Jojo na jou toe te bring?" Vra hy.

Ek het my planne gehad. Jojo moes die waarheid uit my eie bek uit hoor, as sy daarvan hou of nie, dis nie my saak nie. Ek moes vir haar presies vertel het wat my gevoelens is, en dat Sasuke nou myne was. "Moenie daaroor pla nie. Jy sal hoor wanneer sy hier kom."

Sasuke sug en volg my tot by 'n huis wat skoon gemaak is. Ek het vir Tsunade gevra om 'n plan te maak met een van die huise, spesifiek in die Uchiha woonstel. Daarvoor het ek nog 'n plan gehad.

Ekt iets geweet van Jojo, nog voordat sy die res en haarself oorgegee het. My planne was nog nie klaar nie, nog ver van fokken klaar af.

By die huis hou ons op loop. "Sasuke," Ek draai na hom toe. "Ek stel voor jy maak jouself gemaklik hier."

Sasuke skud sy kop op en af. Hy volg my toe in die gebou in, wat groot genoeg was vir 'n klein familie. Ekt nie gebogger om uit te vind wie daar gebly het nie, dit was net iewers waar ek my take en planne kon bymekaarsit en bly. "Martienus." Sasuke gaan sit op 'n bank terwyl ek koffie gemaak het. "Wanneer sal sy hier aankom?"

Ek kyk na die tyd op my foon. Ek was lank terug op die blerrie ding, want ekt dit afgesit sodat niemand my kan pla nie. Toe ek die foon aansit toe kry ek oor die honderd boodskappe, die meeste van Jojo af. Ek haal toe alles af en steek my foon weer in my sak. "Oor so paar minute."

Michael

Ek, Jerome en Leon was saam in 'n gebou gedruk. Die plek was groot genoeg vir vier mense, met 'n badkamer, twee slaapkamers, kombuis en 'n sitkamer. "Daai blerrie tert..." Grom Jerome.

"Dis nie haar skuld nie." Leon le terug op die bank. "Sys mos dol verlief op Martienus."

"Ek kan nogsteeds nie glo dat sy ons sou oorgee aan Konoha nie." Jerome sit sy kop in sy hande en sug.

Ek gaan sit op 'n bank en sug. "Ek hoop net sy bring ons nie in nog dieper kak nie. Van wat ek gehoor het, het Martienus gevra dat Jojo daar na sy plek toe geneem word."

"Hoet jy dit gehoor?" Vra Leon vir my.

Selfs ek weet nie. Ons het net-net uit die gebou uitgestap, toe gaan een of ander ding aan in my brein. Ek het 'n tien sekonde hoorstuk gehad van wat Jojo en Tsunade oor praat. Hoe dit gebeur het weet ek nie. "Ons sal agter Jojo moet volg wanneer sy gaan." Se ek.

"Wat?! Is jy befok in jou kop, Michael?!" Jerome spring op en steek 'n finger in my gesig. "Onthou jy nie? Ons kan nerens sonder dat die ANBU ons volg nie!"

"Hys reg, jy weet." Stem Leon in. "Ons sal maar sien wat gebeur."

**Jojo**

Sakura stap in die plek in en bekyk dit. "Kom, ons moet gaan voordat dit laat word."

Ek het niks van Sakura gehou nie, nog nooit nie. Martienus, toe hy nog 'n meisie was, ook nie. Wat het maak dat hy vir Sakura nie wil vermoor nie?

'n Paar minute later staan ons voor 'n gebou in die Uchiha woonstel. Die ligte was aan en ek kon mense sien beweeg in die sitkamer. "Toe, in is jy. Ek mag nie ingaan nie." Se Sakura en stoot my in die huis in.

"Ah." Martienus se stem sweef na my toe van 'n bank af. Ek draai om en sien toe Sasuke wat voor my staan met 'n swaard teen my keel. "Moet nou nie rof raak nie, Sasuke." Skel Martienus. Hy was gekalmeerd, asof hy nie 'n duiwel oor iets omgee nie.

**Martienus**

Ek staan op van waar ek op die bank sit en stap oor na Sasuke toe. Vinnig wurm ek 'n arm om sy maag en leun naby sy oor. "Maak vir ons koffie, toe?"

Sasuke skud sy kop op en af en stap uit die pad uit. "Soek sy ook?" Vra hy.

"Nee, sy gaan nou weer loop." Ek grinnik en draai na Jojo toe wie se oe wyd gerek was. "Wat? Het jy dalk 'n probleem?"

"Wat soek jy?" Jojo probeer die onderwerp van die gesprek verander. "Tsunade het vir my gese jy wil vir my iets gee."

Ek gaan sit op die bank. "Ja. Dit en ek wil vir jou iets se." My oe draai na haar toe en ek gluur vir haar. "Ek is nie lief vir jou nie, so begin aandag van iemand anders soek."

Jojo val terug 'n paar tree. "W-wat? M-martienus, ek dog jyt altyd... Toe jy met my so geflirt het toe ons nie hier gekom het..."

"Fok dit." Skel ek. "Jyt seker nie gehoor wat Michael-hulle elke keer na die tyd gese het nie, want jyt altyd geskree en kak." Ek vou my hande agter my kop. "Ek het nie gevoelens vir jou nie, ekt maar net grappies gemaak."

Ek kon sien hoe Jojo probeer trane keer het, maar op daardie oomblik het ek nie 'n fok omgegee nie. "Martienus..."

"Vandat ek 'n ou geword het, Itachi het my van jou bliksemse drome vertel, van daardie tyd af het ek al lankal geweet dat jy verlief op my is." Dis al wat dit gevat het. Die trane het stadig uit Jojo se wye oe geloop. "Sasuke."

"Ja?"

"Kom hier." Grom ek, my oe op Jojo. Sasuke stap oor na die bank toe en ek trek hom af laat hy bo-oor my staan met sy kop onderstebo. Ek soen hom toe, vol passie.

Ek hoor hoe Jojo uit skok na asem snak. Toe ek wegtrek van Sasuke af toe laat ek hom gaan en kyk vir Jojo. Sy wou weghardloop, wat my presiese plan was.

"Fokkof nou." Se ek in 'n growwe stem. Jojo draai om en hardloop uit, tjankend.

Na 'n paar sekondes se stilte het Sasuke op my skoot kom sit. "Is jy seker dit was 'n goeie idee?" Vra hy toe hy sy kop op my bors le.

Ek snork. "Wat dink jy moes ek doen? Ekt nie gevoelens vir haar nie, en ek moes dit op een of ander manier se voordat sy idees kry." Ek speel met Sasuke se swart hare met een van my hande terwyl die ander een agter my kop gerus het. "Al wat ons nou moet doen is keer dat die Akatsuki hulle kry."

Saskuke skud sy kop op en af, sy hande het aan my visnet t-hemp geklou, asof hy dit wou afhaal. "Jyt iets gese van 'n ding wat Jojo in haar het wat Zetsu haar mee kan vind."

"Klaar uitgesort." Ek grinnik met eenkant van my mond. "Tsunade en Sakura gaan haar aan die slaap sit en dit uithaal. Ek ken al die Akatsuki se planne."

"Wat van Orochimaru?" Sasuke kyk op na my toe.

"Toe ons uit die plek is, toe sit ek 'n klein present op vir hulle. 'n Skerm waar hulle nie uit kan kom nie, nie tot ek dood is nie." Ek le vorentoe, nader aan Sasuke.

Sasuke bloos. "En se nou-"

"Shh." Ek sit 'n finger teen sy lippe. "Moet nou niks jinx nie." Met 'n vinnige beweging is altwee my arms om sy lyf en my lippe teen syne. Ek het geweet wat sou gebeur. Daar was nog een karakter in die Naruto storie wat ek moes uithaal voordat alles rustig aan kan gaan. Sasuke draai homself in 'n gemaklike posisie op my skoot terwyl ek oor hom leun.

**Leon**

"Tsunade wil julle almal sien, kom." Se Kakashi. Ekt gewonder hoekom. Was Jojo in die kak?

Ons volg vir Kakashi, ek, Michael en Jerome na Tsunade se kantoor toe. Toe ons daar instap toe val ek vlou, ek kon niks sien nie en niks voel nie. Hulle het ons uitgeslaan.

Die laaste ding wat ek gehoor het voor ek uit is, was Tsunade wat vir iemand vra om vir Martienus te gaan haal. Sou hy ook uitgeslaan word?

**Martienus**

Klop. Klop.

"Ja?" Ek lig my kop van Sasuke se nek af.

"Tsunade het gevra of jy die prosedure wil kom sien." Roep Kakashi.

Ek sug. "Hoe lank gaan dit neem?"

"Weet nie." Antwoord Kakashi. Hyt geklink asof hy bekommerd was oor iets.

"Wil jy dalk inkom?" Roep ek, leun vorentoe en soen saggies vir Sasuke op sy nek. "Kakashi?" Hyt nie vinnig geantwoord nie. Hy het seker buite gestaan en gewonder wat ek maak.

Uiteindelik antwoord hy. "Kan ek?"

"Ja." Ek grinnik en sit Sasuke regop op my skoot. "Kom maar in."

Kakashi maak die deur oop en stap toe in. Hy maak die deur toe en vries toe hy my sien. "Errr... Onderbreek ek iets?"

Ek lag. "Niks veel behalwe terg nie. Skink vir jouself koffie."

Met 'n hoes en iets onder dit weggesteek, stap Kakashi kombuis toe. "Jojo het haar oe uitgehuil toe sy daar aankom by Tsunade se kantoor... Was dit regtig nodig?"

"Het ek 'n ander keuse gehad." Ek grinnik vir Sasuke. "Ek moes haar van my gat af kry."

"En hierdie sogenoemde 'tracking devices'? Hoe weet jy hulle het een in elk van hulle?" Kakashi stap oor na die ander bank met 'n koppie koffie.

Ek le agtertoe. "Toe Kabuto my liggaam eksameneer, toe kry hy dit. Ekt toe geweet dat elkeen so ding het. Dankie tog hulle het nie gaan kyk waar ek was toe ek net weggeloop het nie."

Kakashi le terug op die bank nadat hy sy koffie op die tafel neergesit het. "So hoe het jy vir Sasuke gekry om terug te kom?" Een van sy wenkbroue, die enigste een wat gesien kan word, was gelig soos hy vir my gestaar het.

"Is dit nie simpel nie?" Ek glimlag en vou een van my arms om Sasuke se lyf.

"Eks lief vir hom..." Sasuke bloos en le sy kop op my bors.

"Jy moet met my grap..." Kakashi plak altwee hande oor sy gesig. "En ek dag Naruto was so befok lief vir die kind..."

Ek snork. "Hys 'n bietjie laat. As hy kon doen wat ek kan, dan sou Sasuke klaar teruggewees het al lankal."

"Wat kan jy doen?" Vra Kakashi.

"Dis nie nou nodig om dit te bespreek nie. Kom." Ek staan op en Sasuke volg. "Laat ons gaan sien hoe daardie prosedure gaan."

Kakashi skud sy kop op en af en volg my uit die huis uit. Sasuke het die ligte afgesit voordat ons uit was, maar dit was nogsteeds lig buite.

Toe ek opkyk toe sien ek die probleem. Dit was volmaan.

**Leon**

"God gaan jou nie red nie! Hys oppad, met 'n hart vol haat en kop vol moord!" Iemand het dit bly skree in my droom. Ek het weggehardloop van die donkerte, want daar was iets daarbinne, wat my wou doodmaak.

"Te laat," Die ding het nader gesluip toe ek vries. "Hys klaar hier."

Ek ruik toe iemand of iets se asem wat soos bloed en spoeg ruik. Toe my oe oopskied, leun Martienus bo-oor my met een helse grillerige glimlag wat regoor sy gesig strek. "Ek het 'n saak met jou. Jy weet mos wat 'n weerwolf is?" Hy gluur my aan met oe... Wat nie syne was nie. Sy oe was nie meer blou nie, maar 'n donker geel.

"Wat de fok, Martienus?" Ek probeer wegskuiffel.

"Noudat jy in die kamer alleen is, kan ek net een ding doen. Iets wat ek lankal moes gedoen het!" Martienus lig sy hande, sy naels lank, dik en swart. "Vrek, jou poes!" Brul hy.

Die deur het oopgeskiet. "Leon is jy orraait?" Michael hardloop in. Martienus was weg. Was dit deel van die droom? Dit het so regtig gelyk, gevoel en... Dit kon nie uit my kop uit nie.

Wat de fok was met die stem? Hoekom sou dit se dat God my nie gaan red nie? Natuurlik! Ek hoop... Ek is baie gelowig, was nog altyd. Martienus het baie... Hoe se mens dit sonder om hom af te pis? Baie aggressief gelyk.

"Leon!" Blaf Michael. Ek sit regop in die bed en staar rondom my.

"Waar de hell is ons?" Vra ek.

"Moenie my vra nie, ekt nounet wakker geword. Ek kan nie vir Jerome kry nie." Michael kyk benoud die kamer op en af.

Nie eens 'n paar sekondes na hy dit gese het nie, toe is Jerome in die kamer ingestoot. "Hey! Moet my nie so mishandel nie!" Kla hy.

**Martienus**

Ek het bly grinnik. Die maanlig het die hele plek belig. Daar was so paar skaduwees, een waarin ek weggekruip het, die een in die kamer waar Jerome en Michael net-net ingeloop het.

Daar was 'n probleem. Dit was nie groot nie, want dit was myne. My vel het begin dik en hard word, en my bek het groter en langer geword, soos 'n hond se bek. My naels was lank, dik en swart en binne 'n paar minute was my stert klaar uitgegroei.

Michael het in die hoek van die kamer gaan sit met 'n sug. "Wat dink julle maak Martienus?" Vra hy saggies.

Ek het presies geweet wat ek doen op daardie stadium. Toe die deur oopvlieg toe is ek klaar reg om te gaan. "Waar is Martienus?!" Vra Tsunade. "Iets is verkeerd met sy chakra, dit kom van hier af!"

"Wat is fout?" Knor ek. "Ek dink nie daars iets fout nie." Ek trap uit die skaduwee uit en grinnik.

"Ma-martienus?!"

**Leon**

Ek staar met wye oe na die ding wat net-net uit die skaduwee geloop het. "Dink julle nie dis normaal, vir iemand soos ek wat eweskielik in 'n man verander, dat ek in 'n weerwolf verander?" Martienus kyk af na sy kloue toe. "Ek hou daarvan."

"Almal af!" Skree ek. Martienus spring bo-oor my en storm binne Tsunade vas, die deur het saam gevlieg toe sy gevlieg het.

Martienus draai terug na ons toe en gluur ons aan. "Wag net. Voor lank dan pik ek een vir een van julle uit." Toe is hy weg. Jerome staan op en hardloop oor na Tsunade toe on te gaan kyk of sy oukei was.

Dit was nie die Martienus wat ons geken het nie. Die een wat ons geken het was anders, heeltemal anders. "Waar is Jojo?" Vra ek toe Tsunade opgestaan het.

"Wat?"

"Waars Jojo?!" Ek blaf en raak ongeduldig. "Hy kon haar dal seergemaak het! Waar de fok is sy?!"

"Sy is saam Sakura." Tsunade se oe rek wyd. "Fok!" Sy hardloop toe uit die kamer uit.

Jerome en Michael staar vir my. "Ons moet gaan help, nou!" Skree ek en hardloop agter Tsunade aan.

My kop wou nie sharrup nie. Dieselfde stem het aanhoudend in my kop oor en oor geskree. "God gaan jou nie kom help nie!" Fokkof! Ek het probeer terug skree. Fokkof! Martienus was nie die weerwolf nie, hy kon nie wees nie!

"Hy is!" Skree die stem terug. "Hy is! Julle gaan almal kak!" Die stem begin toe lag en kekel. "Julle gaan almal dood wees!"

Fokkof!

**Tsunade**

Ek staar in skok na die scenario voor my. Martienus, of watever de flip dit was, het klaar vir Sakura eenkant toe gegooi laat sy van 'n gebou se dak hang. Hy was besig om stadig nader aan Jojo te stap. Die arme kind was bang, trane het van haar wange af geloop.

"Martienus!" Blaf iemand langs my. Dit was Leon. Die drie het agterna gevolg toe ek uit was.

"Wat de hell soek julle hier?!" Skel ek. "Julle is nie veilig nie!"

"Niemand is!" Jerome knor en gluur vir Martienus se rug. "Al wat ek weet van hierdie bliksemse transformasie is dat weerwolwe nie van silwer hou nie, maar die fokker dra dan 'n pure silwer ketting om sy flippen nek!"

"Jerome! Kalmeer!" Michael gluur hom aan. "Ons kan hom nie skiet of seermaak nie."

"Nou wat de fok van Jojo?!" Skree Leon.

**So, julle weet van my probleem met die storie en als.**

**Fok, Martienus raak al hoe meer kont by die hoofstuk, ne?**

**Hoofstuk elf is oppad, hou julle panties dop! **

**Review ook asseblief.**


End file.
